I am who I am
by yaoiloverest
Summary: The main character is my overpowered oc. My stories will be different in characters behaviour and characteristic, shamelessly taking many character from other manga, anime, and other. Not going about Katekyo story. Eventually massive crossover.
1. Chapter 1

When Reborn hears he's going to train the new Vongola boss, he doesn't fell very enthusiastic. He knows the civilian boy will be rejecting vehemently the idea to become a mafia let alone the boss. He's already had enough with training that whinning, weak, soft hearted Dino, if only the favour of Nono is not that great towards his reputation he will reject the job raw.

After a less than invormative conversation with Iemitsu that revolving around how cute, smart, kind, etc his son are, Reborn know that should equate with naive law abiding boy, but somehow he got a nagging feeling this one student will fulfill his dark nature.

What most doesn't know, not even his fellow arcobaleno, is how cruel Reborn really is especially if it's involved sex. Most of his prisoner slash one night lovers ended up buried somewhere as mutilated corps. In his youth, before this curse got him he kept a steady supply of men and women that within his criteria to satisfied his ever present urge to dominate people bordering torture. He studied their habit and then kidnap them, he didn't really care about who they were, if they interest him than they have potential to become his pray, it's that simple.

To cover that he date someone that have the same expertise with his i.e assasins. And it works, he treated them as normal as someone in his place can be and he let out the repressed urge towards his prisoner.

Because, face it, no one will employed him if they know he's a serrial killer, not that they know that all the missing people he abduct have anything similar to link them as serial killer victim, he never that picky in choosing his victim. His method is simple, wherever he got a new job he will did it in the night and stalking his new prey in the nearby town in the broad daylight. He didn't do it routinely, someone bound to connect the dot and he didn't want that. So he alternated between young, old, respectable and whores.

Is that sick? Yes. Did he care? Honest to hell NO. But still he got an act to keep.

Wondering why the hell he feel that he would be very happy man in the near future he contact Gokudera to come as a transfer student in Naminori High, and he promptly boarded his plane.


	2. Chapter 2

**In naminori hospital ( 14 years ago )**

" Push now, mrs. Sawada, push, yes right now, pushhhh " a nurse said to a woman that identified as Nana Sawada, that as of now is giving birth to " Congratulations, you got a healthy baby boy, sir " the nurse smile toward a happily smiling new parent.

Iemitsu that stood beside Nana for the start of ' giving birth equal push yell and unfortunately bruised hands for the husband ' stared at the bundle of a baby in the nurse hand and then tentatively reached out to hold the baby.

He looks at the baby lovingly, kissing his forehead while murmuring " Welcome to the world my little one " before presenting the baby to an exhausted Nana, that undergone nine hours of giving birth.

The morning after the two happy parents were happily having breakfast while cooing into their son. They decided to name the oldest Sawada Tsunayoshi ( also called Tsuna ), and his younger twin Sawada Koushashi ( in short, Kou )

The fact that Sawana Iemitsu, Nana and the nurse never remembered that the supposed second twin was, in fact, never exist until that morning was never known by anyone.

_**Flashback **_

The hogyoku, for all his gained knowledges and powers from Zelretch was still pure in its core, he knew about evil, cruelty, sins, kind-heartness, love and other human characteristic, both good and bad, but it didn't mean the hogyoku would understand it. The hogyoku never experienced any emotion, while he could identify someone every emotion and identified what they felt with nary a glance even when the person used a mask and stood still like a statue, he wouldn't knew the apropiate response to them. And with this reasoning he searched for an alternate dimension that ( preferably ) was full of negative emotion. Humans that lived with so many negative emotion were easier to be tempted, to be manipulated. The hogyoku felt that kind of emotion would be easier to understand and he could learned to acted among the human better. And the best way to ' experienced ' it, was to walked among them.

The hogyoku peered into many worlds, where many living things and not ( humanoid or alien looking ) inhabitated the world, where there war always happened, of mortals, of the immortals, of the monsters, where the technology was so advance or so backward, where there were no gender in population, and they reproduce with something called baby maker, that pop a baby every two weeks.

The most ' in consideration ' world are the one with the demons, soul world and humans ( yu yu hakuso universe ), the world that seperated into many caste, one that would follow its god every order ( ai no kusabi ), where the demon roam the lands freely with humans trying to ward them off, and they battle each other for a wish granting ball ( inuyasha ), the hogyoku almost gave up into finding a world that interest the hogyoku enough and just picked on one of the previously mentioned worlds, when it finally found a perfect world.

The hogyoku ' read ' the original world, finding it too lovey dovey, the hogyoku took a peep into the alternate versions, and found many interesting ' timelines ', the one where Tsuna was a cruel dictator that had more power ( for a mere pathetic mortal, anyway ) and brain to matched, manipulated many countries and party, ending in all out war that destroyed three fourth of the world population. Where Tsuna died in his teens because Iemitsu in a fit of jealousy ( If I can't have him, no one can speech ) gutted his own son before committing glorius mass suicide ( blowing up a church in rome and everything else in one kilometer radius including himself, his son and everyone in that area ( it was december twenty fourth, and the ceremony was lead by the pope himself, well ... it was really the hottest topic in the world for almost a year )).

But the golden prize was the alternate world where there was evil abusing jealous younger and more talented twin that sold Tsuna ( chosen as decimo because Iemitsu lov.. er, like Tsuna more, and because he was older ) to Vongola enemy.

The Vongola as a whole, including Iemitsu ( the twin can be very convincing ) and all the tenth generation guardians, fell into his ( completely fake ) betrayal story where Tsuna run away after he was found by the twin selling information toward the enemy, and later on ( about two weeks after ) when the enemy told the vongola to paid the ransom for Tsuna, the Vongola refused to do so, citing they knew all about Tsuna treachery.

Surprisingly, the only one who didn't believed one word about Tsuna treachery was Rokudo Mukuro, the most untrustable guardian, who deep down, where everyone including himself didn't knew, vow his eternal loyalty to Tsuna, and only him.

The day after, Tsuna head was boxed nicely to Vongola mansion, and was accepted by Gokudera Hayato that promptly threw the head into the floor after he opened it along with many foul curses about a traitor that didn't deserved quick death . This event drew the other habitants attention, but it was Basil that pointed out there was something attached in the thrown head.

Some quick kick to the head courtesy of one Hibari Kyoya revealed it was a tape recorder. They can only numbly listening about the negotiation between the older twin and the head of enemy famiglia. What followed after was the cry of Tsuna, when he was raped by hundreds men like a cheapest whore, the taunting and raunchy words of his jailer and when he was treated / tortured like a worthless rabid animal, and the begging to be killed that followed until there was no sound made by Tsuna, he was far too broken and closed himself off from the world. They listen to the recorder until it finish playing.

Needless to say that the cried of betrayal and anguish were heard by everyone in the mansion, but the knowledge of what they had done to their beloved ( but also quickly hated with only an unconfirmed betrayal story ) Decimo will haunted their every step until their death time, not that they knew their life would end soon by their own hand and no amount of revenge would lighten their guilt.

When the twin heard about Gokudera curses about the head-gift he knew he must started his escape plan if he want to see the sun ever again, he knew his treachery was found out. He calmly went to the boss office, opened the safe ( Nono and Iemitsu immediately assuring him that he would be the new boss, and already told him many important things for boss only, including the safes ( many important document, building and patent deeds, banking book and documents, and the sky ring ),Vongola dirty secrets ( blackmail materials ), future plans ( and all that would be sold to the highest bidder )). And the most important thing at the moment, hidden escape route by pressing the pieces of the stone bookcase in specific order.

In the next five months, while the vongola, varia, arcobaleno and all their allies ( that admittedly only a few, after the truth leaked why this hunting happened ) searched for the twin high and low with no results.

The twin himself ? Dead. Killed / blowed / butchered to chunk by Byakuran, ironically he was also the highest bidder that happily bought everything sold by the twin until he found out _how_ the twin gathered all that.

While this Byakuran is still hell bent in world domination, thanks to his ring he had a healthy respect toward one Tsunayoshi Sawada as a rival, and to heard such a good man died like that by his own twin no less, was really pissing Byakuran off.

The reason the searching party never found out this accident was because the Vendice itself helped to covered Byakuran messy killing, and when the vendice want to do something they do it perfectly. Their only word to Byakuran was " The sinners would drowned in their own guilts and the devil himself would reject their souls ".

It was not an happy consolation word, but, with grim realization when the meaning of that words dawned on him, that the betrayer, knowingly or not, would pay every last bit of their own mistake by their own hand, caused by their unfaithful selves, their distrustful heart towards their sky ( most of the people whose closed to the decimo when he was alive commited suicide by throwing themselves uncaringly into the quest of obliterating the decimo jailer). He agreed that would be the most appropiate punishment for them.

The hogyoku seems to emitting a gleeful aura when he watches that timeline and after some peeping in other alternates found out he liked this alternate the most.

The hogyoku already decided he would wreak havong and learned about emotions in this alternate, the next problem is how should the hogyoku integrate itself ? As one of the twin? Or as completely its own person? But ultimately the decision made simple by its attraction with the younger twin actions that almost perfect for what the hogyoku hopes for, not that it was really matter.

The next problem, should the hogyoku stick the original alternate timeline ( minus selling him to the enemy ) or make a change ( small or big, who cares ? A change is still a change after all ).

Meh, what will happen, happen. Nothing in that alternate can harm the hogyoku if it didn't let it.


	3. Chapter 3

Altering a reality was a child play for the Hogyoku, so it took no time for the Hogyoku to took over the baby, Sawada Koushashi, but looking at the baby that looks like a carbon copy of Iemitsu, that in the future could be even bigger and taller than his father, never mind that the Hogyoku have a plan including the man and his would be twin ( in illegal and dirty way of course. Purely for scientific : The First Incest Pregnancy, by Sawada Koushashi. Truly, it will be a glorius day for hogyoku ).

The Hogyoku felt its first reluctance, if the baby future appearance will be easily compared to Iemitsu some problem is bound to happen. Hogyoku tried to imagined growing up like that and how annoying it would be. Even if hogyoku can changed the baby body structure into its liking later on, it would still be annoying.

At that hogyoku start thinking what kind of appearance does it really want ? The one that spelled manliness, or average looking, or feminine, or whatever ? Did it really matter that much? Apparently yes.

Hogyoku tried to found an information about what kind of features that human found strong liking, and hogyoku found another obstacle, which gender the hogyoku interested on ( for his future harem because every king needs their harem, ne ? ).

Hogyoku found he liked a few type of woman and can appreciate their beauty, but found them to easy to be hurt. When Hogyoku looks at the men, they held something that the hogyoku found really appealing, the glorius BDSM. Not to say that woman can't endure that, but the men took it to another level. Many of the men willingly enter that kind of relationship, while the women needed to be kidnapped or trained first, before they will do it willingly.

The second obstacle, which position the hogyoku more interested in? The torturer or the top, so many characteristics that were assumed in each position, and usually the top is the bigger and more manly one, isn't it? Well the hogyoku doesn't feel the need to follow human rules, hogyoku just wants to understand their emotion not their culture or norms.

So a delicate one ( or frail if you want to be honest ) and like a porcelain china doll is a sure way to be targeted as a ' prime material for rape '. Imagine the would be rapist expression when hogyoku broke their bones, make them blind, coma, brain dead, crushed cock, and so many more without any visible effort, how amusing it would be.

So the hogyoku rewind the time until the one that should be born as Tsuna younger twin never exist, and change it into what the Hogyoku want. Hogyoku also add some invisible seals / runes to restricted the power that could be sense, it's just to cloak Hogyoku power from anyone with sensory ability and to make it appear the younger twin is normal and very weak.

Hogyoku also considering the original Tsuna at that world, he's not that much different with his original world counterpart especially at his dame-ness, physically and mentally. That would be either a blessing in disguise for hogyoku or an annoying problem. In one hand it would mean that Tsuna would be easy to manipulate or mold to become a perfect slave for hogyoku ( albeit one that have high position in society and more money that hogyoku ever care about, and Tsuna is handsome enough to be ' eaten ' to boot ), in other hand hogyoku must appear more pathetic than a dame. The decision is easy then, complete revamp for baby Tsuna, enough that he would be above average but wouldn't be the in the radar of his peers, so to speak.

After major change for Tsuna, follow by creating new baby Kou ( almost build like Nana, with some Italian feature in here and there ) and inserting him into that unaware family, hogyoku then ' sleep ' inside baby Kou untik the time Hogyoku to awakes comes up or on other word, planning.

Kou ( we will use this name for the rest of this story ) didn't have any plan besides learning about the way human lives their life, but he also need to build his kingdom too. From the memory he got from zelretch, many literatures said that every kings had their own armies, either the cruelest or the kindest king, it didn't matter. But just armies will be boring, if he want to make an everlasting impression that would be talked about in this world history ( be it in a good or bad way is still up in the air ) he need to build something drastic.

And that's where a memory of zelretch comes again, one universe ( alternate one of course ) where the devils ( high school D x D, boobs and pervert, interesting no? In that world the devil faction have a peerage system consist of sixteen member. Kou ( held the king position of course ) conclude that a slaves that can fight and already had enough power is a good slaves and many ' king ' used their peerage as their personal harem, and twelve slaves is enough for now ( fifteen with Kyoya, Takeshi, Mukuro, they would be trained until they met Kou standard, but this three won't be his until he decided to jump world or until Tsuna dead for one reason or another, then they would just disappear ).

At first, Kou plan to do the similar thing as that system ( peerage system ) and so he speed up the time until the twin reach age five ( hogyoku refuses to inhabit a toodler, there are nothing interesting happen in that time).

Why five ? Because it is time for them to enter kindergaten, means future slave number one, Hibari Kyoya, would be there. Also target number two and three, Yamamoto Takeshi and Sasagawa Kyoko would also be there.

Kou also see into the future for his future slaves, the one who possess physical characteristic he likes and make their parents move into Naminori. The reason is simple ( simple for Kou anyway, slaves number one to three will be Tsuna's in the sense of guardian / close friends and will be near Tsuna most of the times, and it bound to make someone suspicious if they spend more time with Kou than Tsuna ( it would be different matter after Tsuna control Vongola and Iemitsu completely ), so Kou need more subject to release his frustation / bloodlust / anger and many others emotions on ).

Kou tilt his head to mull over the idea where his new slaves would reside, he refuses to let them stay in their own home. Why make it difficult, with a little nod from him a big luxurious traditional english house ( a freaking castle ) appear suddenly, located in the edge of naminori town and he also throw a safety and cloaking spell around the house. The safety one is not only for intruder ( knocked out, throw into underground jails until he find time to break them ) but also to make sure non of his future slaves will be able to escape ( by maintaining complete mind control over them as long as they are alive when they start to 'awake', and that mind control couldn't be broken or lessened by anyone but him, except if someone is actually stronger than him, at that dimension is unlikely. He's aware that his mind control is in God level class, but better be save than sorry ).

But that plan went to the methaporical trash bin when he found out after spying the future ( where Byakuran in a fit of insanity to own the world declare war with Vongola, that little skirmish, in Kou eyes anyway ( overconfident are you ? ), would never gonna happen when Kou is still interested in this world ), while some have potential to become competent slaves, they don't have any potential to become his inner general, after all you need a strong generals to make astrong armies, well one that can take a thousand war anyways, after all he planned to conquer many worlds, and many of that worlds have seriously strong fighter ( that almost all will be ' recruited ' into his own army whether willingly ( living one ) or not ( dead one ). If they are proven to be difficult he can always ressurected them later, or just pick their alternate, easy right?

But that still left him with his original problem, no one in this little world ( be it in the future, present or past. Yes, he searched the past too, and so far the future one held more potential ).

Suddenly he heard a voice that suspiciously sounded like Zelretch.

" Why settle with normal if you can make it abnormal ? Let's summon some from different worlds rather than just from this world. "

And why would he do that ? Kou have enough power to just pluck them from their original world, but where's the fun in that ? But summoning doesn't always result right! Better just kidnap them then, to make it more fun and precise.

In fact his first two future slaves was from that devil world, alternate of course. Kiba Yuuto and Raiser Phenex.

Kiba in that alternate had more power than entire devil and angel combined, that became rather insane with bloodlust ( after his experimentation he wasn't saved by Rias). At first, he got a sacred gear absorbtion line ( in original world, was held by Saji, Sona Sitri pawn ), that developed until it can absorb any being with higher power into himself, giving him their power, skill, knowledge, everything. He succeeded in absorbing many higher level beings, but finally he got put down when Ophis and Great Red colaboration attack hit him, killing him instantly. But his soul was not willing to die just like that, and in a desperate attempt to stayed in the land of the living his power explode his body, showering anyone in there with his ash. That his ash unknowingly infiltrate the ones that unfortunate enough ( it's their own damn fault, you see something strange you should evade it not just standing there like an idiot and let it touched you ) making them suffer an agonizing death for days while the option to killing them to end their lives never succeeded, unless one was willing to throw the body into acid, even then it took galons to completely destroyed one body, not worth it. In this case, Kiba misguided justice came true. That thing that killed them spread around and before someone can found the cure, it was to late. That world leaders decided to end their suffering with nuclear bombs, set in timer all around the world in a strategic places.

Riser in other alternate world was still like in the original world, rich, bishounen bordering gay, used his peereage in sexual ' fun '. The difference were in this world more advanced technology, Riser was not conceived by normal means, he was an experimented baby using the Bael family ' destruction power ' ( courtesy of Bael family head in change of cooperation in bussiness ) and Phenex family ' immortal healing ' ( Riser father ) injected the power made in liquid into Rizer fetus form. But no manifestation happened from that so they forget about it all.

The second difference was this Riser became the heir after his brother was killed, and his father forcing him to shaped up or risked got threw out from Phenex family. He had no choice but to comply and succedded in doing just that. When Khaos Brigade invited him into joining them with revenged toward Issei as bait, his decision was the prove that he really growed up, he became a double agent. Sadly when the war almost ended he got caught and executioned publically.

That was the time the Bael power in him decided to awaken, how convenient and very unfortunate for his executioner if only because he was the closest to Riser. An unknown power that he had no knowledge never mean control over it ? Perfect recipe of going berserk with enough power to backed his killing spree. Ophis let him did that, even helping him in some sneak attack that helped him brought them into their death faster, and only when the entire Chaos Brigade were killed did Ophis made Riser gained his sanity again. When an unconsious Riser was found by his allies, no one alived was there and Ophis was never seen again.

The next set of servant was from Zelretch chosen world, Harry Potter. Kou choose to kidnapped three mortals in there.

Harry Potter, a hybrid of high elves and chaos dragon, but it never showed up because of dumbledore spell ( evil dumbles ), when he went to gringgots a week after the war end because he was summoned by gringgots, he was ushered into the goblin king office and got the complete truth. His hidden and covered lineage ( he was blood adopted by the potters because originally he had no potter blood in him ), all his money and inheritance ( ron, ginny, molly, hermione, albus and all of order the phoenix member followed dumbledore example after his death, stole from him ), he had a soulmate ( one for each his creature side, they were Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy, both will not even glance without hatred at him. And if not bonded before Harry reached eighteen he would started dying, the most until he reached twenty. He choosed to didn't even make a try, he was hit by a spell in the final war and after consulted a reknown healer was determined would be in his death bed soon enough. He needed his mate to appease his creature side, even when blocked, and if he would be dead in matters of days, it would be useless to even hoped for making one of them falling for him ).

Asking suggestion after telling the king his dying condition and was told the goblin had a way to cure him, Harry refused and only asked that whatever was his to be collected from the thieves, and used for the betterment of the orphan and muggleborn children managed by trustworthy goblin, and to give two letters, delivered to his soulmate after his demise, explaining about the soulmate thing and the reason he didn't tried to inform them by himself. A month later Harry went to slept and never woke up.

The second slave would be William ' Bill ' Weasley. He got divorced by Fleur ater receving an impotent spell in one of the death eaters raid, threw himself in his work relentlessly after the war. In one of the newfound tomb in Rusia, a dark lord that was feared as much as Voldemort he found a book that seemed to called him. Foolishly, he went to touched the book, and his sight became black. The next thing he knew, he was in Rusia ministry holding cell, accused in blowing up that area, killing one eight rusian population.

The third one is sirius black, one that didn't befriend James Potter and end up as a lord Black. After a poisoned Regulus went home with the help of kreacher and Sirius found out about horcruxes, Sirius used milennia old Black libray to hunt the soul anchors, two months later and voldemort was no more. His venture was seen by a ministry goon,and because he didn't told anyone about the truth, and the ministry, eager to look good in the masses eyes, throw a wild accusation that he was trying to became a new dark lord because he was voldie hidden second in command and was thrown into Azkaban, his assets all confiscated with the reason to paid all his crime. He spent good fifteen years before the current minister, one Amelia Bones asked about his trial, but it's already too late, his soul was to far gone, tortured by the dementors, he was in the death door when the ministry worker went to his cell.

The next one is an angel, archangel Gabriel in fact, from where supernatural kinds walk freely in the earth ( from supernatural series ). This Gabriel didn't hide on earth like in the original world but killed by Lucifer just before he ( Lucifer ) got sealed in hell. Death ( the strongest single being in that world, not even the God and Lucifer opposed Death together can defeat Death ) took interest in Gabriel, making him the general of the Death army and consequently Death heir, and giving Gabriel many abilities, one of them was to decide if the mortal went to heaven or hell after their death ( even if it was bias in Gabriel part for whatever reason, no one but Death can challange his decision ), to absorb some characteristic of the newly dead ( including demons, angels, supernatural beings, and all in between, the more he dealt with them the more he got).

When Lucifer first seal got broken, Death passed its title and all his being to Gabriel, making him the new Death, this was to make sure appocalypse never happen because one of the requirements is Death cooperation, but different personification of Death will need different deal, and in that one move, Lucifer plan was foiled since before it can even begin considering Gabriel held very deep grudge towards his former brother. The final ? Winchester didn't sealed Lucifer back, they asked Death to helped them kill Lucifer, and Death instantly devour Lucifer, and assumed Lucifer old position, the hell king.

The next two are from Elemental Nation,

Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, when he was a baby, one careless moment by the Hokage resulted on kidnapping by Orochimaru. He was experimented until he became hanyou ( got Kyuubi demonic chakra enough to forced the changed, and interestingly produce his own demonic chakra ), had absolute control over plant jutsu ( Hashirama cell ), water Jutsu ( Tobirama DNA ), iron sand ( one of the Kazekage ), lava and scorch jutsu ( from Mei Terumi ), sharingan, byakugan and rinnegan ( courtesy of Madara, with the payment of the Kyuubi itself, removed from Naruto shortly after kidnapped, he survived because of Uzumaki Blood fast healing and long longevity ), and bone jutsu ( from kaguya clan bloodline without their sickness, countered by his Uzumaki blood ) and many more interesting modification. Combine with stolen Yondaime notes of his prized jutsu and forbidden scroll of five major villages, trained using ROOT method, he became a perfect killing machine capable of levelling an area of major village with one move. In the end, Orochimaru order Naruto to eliminate Akatsuki, and Naruto did just that, but he paid that victory with his own life, if not for the bijuus that chosed to resides inside him and in doing so saved Naruto lifes.

Kou also chooses Uchiha Sasuke because of one reason. He was trained to become the perfect submissive by his brother. Even when Sasuke reached the level he can flatten two kages easily he was still willingly served his older brother like a slave he was trained to be, and he choosed to commit suicide after his brother was assassinated but not before pouring his rage by destroying the one who did it, the one who ordered it, and all their surrounding. All in all he killed two major milage worth, the one who ordered the hit was Amegakure kage and Kumogakure kage.

The next are from Gaea ( final fantasy seven ), Sephiroth, Genesis Rhapsodos and Vincent Valentine. All three of them had one similarities, they were experimented until became a monsters.

Sephiroth descend to madness never started in Nibelheim, he alredy knew about his origin long before that. How ? Vincent, of course. In the original world vincent choosed to slept in Nibelheim ' to atone his sin ', but in this alternate world Vincent believed ( after Chaos nagged at him for five years ) it would be better if he inform project s the truth about Jenova ( as an alien not a cetra as hojo believed ). It was when Sephiroth was ten. Even as a child he knew better to trusted a stranger, but with the documents vincent stole from hojo personal computer he agreed to hunt Jenova and destroy the alien. While ShinRa company sent their SOLDIER to retrieve their future general, long time withot Jenova cell injection resulted in physical change for Sephiroth, enough that no one would recognized him easily.

The hunt took two years, because they didn't knew where Hojo stored Jenova, but once they found her it took only ten minutes to dissolved her remaing body ( by using Chaos, who was created by Gaea only for that purpose ).

Hojo became angered when he received that information and activated a virus that made people became more and more agressive and their body change to more like animal. In year time, it was only hundreds survivor that would soon be a paste, courtesy of Genesis ( follow original world, degradation, hojo promised him the cure if genesis agreed to summon meteor right into the survivors base. Unfortunately, this alternate didn't have a hero that would save them. Sephiroth was the ' mother ' of the virus, and vincent was the first victim.

The last of the slaves is Sebastian Michaelis ( from black butler ), a crow demon that have a heart to not consumed his summoner soul after fulfilling his demand. But that didn't mean he didn't got his payment. While he didn't ate Ciel soul, he ate all ciel enemies souls happily, doubly so when they met Alois and his demon butler. Many were not aware of the demon hierarchy including the demons itselves, but it's exist. Unfortunately for that spider demon, sebastian was in the highest level in the demon hierarchy, or in other word, that spider demon never had any chance to win in a fight ( dirty style or by rule ) against Sebastian.

All this chosen slaves can be throw away if they do something that displease Kou or kept in dimentional storage if he get bored with them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Reborn Arrival **

Reborn spied the Sawada household high in the tree in front of the house. He didn't came straight to here after he arrived in japan International airport. This town was three hours worth from that airport, by plane. Really, a little quiet town far from anywhere, where anyone know everyone, and they had nothing to do but gossiping. He asked around about Iemitsu wife and son, where they told him many rumours happily. Only to found out the file prepared by Iemitsu not only worth shit but also full of fake information. Even if he understood why Iemitsu did this, twins as decimo candidates? It would be the same story all over again, one of them would envy his other sibling or to secured his position the choosen one would eliminate the others. This kind of thing was not unusual after all, especially in mafia.

First, there were two sons, not one. Means there are two candidates to be Decimo. The younger one was missing, true, but Iemitsu didn't even searched for his missing son, that was clue number one that something was seriously wrong in here and the fact that he can't found anything that would told him what exactly happened to the younger twin.

Second, supposedly the wife and son was not aware about Iemitsu worked in mafia, but seeing members of Gesso famiglia walk around like they owned this city did not bode well with Reborn, especially when he also heard the trademark yell of one Superbi Squalo in his way to Sawada household. One phone called to Squalo proved that all Varia members were ' vacationing ' in Japan, but he refused to said where exactly, and before he can threaten Squalo further a voice angryly shout at him that " You had question take it up to the old man, he was the one who told us to go here ", really, that brat never changed, still as rude as ever, if not for Nono, well he would probably be just fine, with his natural skill as strong as it is, he would end up in the criminal world, anyway.

Reborn frowned, then he ripped the report to thousand pieces, and then stomped on it for good measured. It was his own fault believing the report made by the man himself, he always knew that that man was a moron when dealing with non famiglia matters.

And the third, the house ... was abandoned. More than a year, looking at the house filthy condition. There was no selling advertisement, and the neighbour, while supplying him with many stories about the three, that were completely different with Iemitsu reports, and that after the second son ... disappear, because apparently no one knew what happened to him, the mother and her oldest move away without telling anyone. It was probably some time after Iemitsu last visit, and that should be ... six years ago, when the twin was eight, if what the reports said was true, considering he was the one who did the visit personally, it_ should_ be true. Really, that man was unbelieveable.

Reborn sighed and rubbed his face, so far the information he collected and what he saw painted to several disturbing possibilities. But before he call Nono and told him all this, he decided to went to the local middle school, if he found nothing about the Decimo candidate, he relly really doubt it, but better cover all his search place, if somehow others found some news there, his reputation will be tarnished, then he would give up.

Reborn felt his intuition flaring, he was being watched, " Five people ", he mused, but they held no ill intention so he let them be, he figured they were just curious ( and wary, as they should be, even the lower rank like them should know who he was, or at least heard about his reputation ), oh how wrong he was, later when he rembered this thought he would cursed himself vehemently.

The walk to the school would be relaxing if his eyes didn't twitched every few seconds, damn his watcher, can't they see that he was no danger to them, only to one boy, if he can find him, that is.

It's still to early for any student ( it's seven in the morning ) to come to school, and he expect this school to be the same. True, no students in there, normal one that is, you know the one chatting with friends, dressed in school uniform, with harmless aura, instead he found a group of teens dressed in military looking school uniform, with uniformed tonfa and baton in their belt, being briefed by a handsome teen wearing bloodthirsty grin, and a pair of tonfa in his belt.

Reborn shuddered when the teen eyes seemingly went to his hidding spot, and so he was not surprised when yet another teen walked to his direction and politely asked him to follow the teen.

Reborn observed the teen carefully, at first sight this teen was nothing special, if one doesn't count his cat's like eyes, his long silver hair, and this teen also got the killer aura, like he would not hesitate to kill anyone that stood in his way.

Reborn considered the order, it can't be taken less than an order even when it was phrased in polite way, he can just run away, but seeing the dangerous glint in the teen eyes that challanged him to do just that, and he would not ever get the information he want, so this teen know why he is here, eh ?

That mean Reborn have no choice, no matter how deep he loath it, but to comply. With a stiff nod from Reborn, the teen turn around and walk towards the school, a pleased smile in his face making Reborn temper flared briefly and he truly wanted to shot the teen.

They didn't enter the school building, but the one in the right side of the school building, only this bulding was painted yellow, and a statue of small bird ( " Somekind of canary ? " ) was placed in the door, welcoming them. Or is that supposed to be a warning, considering the word carved in the bird chest ( the bird was at human size ), " I'll bite you to death " in the chest. The teen seiing Reborn questioning look, promptly explaining, " The words was our leader favourite saying, either as a threat or as a warning before he beat someone. The bird was his first pet, so when the bird die of old age, Hibari-sama made its image as our mascot ". Satisfied with that explanation but also made him had more questions, he was about to ask some more, but it was halted when the teen phone ringing. The teen excuse himself to receive the call, and reborn sent his mosquito to eavesdrop the teen conversation. After a few minutes, the mosquito come back to him, not able to heard anything, there was something that making it unable to do his task. Later, when the teen come back with a smug smirk, indicating he knew that Reborn tried to eavesdropped and failed, Reborn can only seethed inwardly, it would not do if he lost his cool now when he would hopefully get some answer to the whereabout the decimo candidate(s).

With a shallow nod, the teen briskly lead Reborn to a room deep inside the building. Along the way, Reborn noted that the building was watched carefully, thre were many cameras placed in every corner and angle, no place went unnoticed.

They stopped in a door with... marshmallow painting, he noticed there were several doors that also have somekind of painting hanging, but he left it for now, the information he would get is more important.

The teen knock the door in a strange way ( a pattern code ? ), two hard knocks, one palm knock, and three quick knocks. Then he opened the door by himself. What the hell ? Why would he knocked like that, then ?

And what's wrong with the owner of this room ? It's pink. And full of yellow puffy pillows, everywhere. But his gaze is soon fixed in the mini fountain in the middle of the room, it was chocolate fountain. He looked at the teen in disbelief, who only shrugged and offered, " The owner of this room is a bit strange, but he is very strong, so no one but the boss can make him do anything he don't want, and the one brave enough to complained was found beaten. Everyone knew who did it, but without any prove and because of the boss protection, we can't really did anything. You think this place is ridiculous? Wait until you see his room in his house, if this meeting mean anything, you would be one of us soon, and so you need to be prepared with this person ... uniqueness ".

At that Reborn feel a chill on his body, this time he refrain from asking any explanation, knowing instictly he wouldn't like the answer given. When the door near the back wall opened, he expected someone either a woman or an okama ( like lussuria from varia ), but the man looks like... a man. Expensive black suit, black shoulder length hair, tall, and guns, hidden well all over his body, and some knives too.

He turned his head to the teen who bowed deeply to the man, " Mr. Valentine, did you need anything ? " not the pink room owner, then. No one decorated their room pink will wear black colour. A shake of his head was the only answer he gave the teen, and then he turn to Reborn, who prompted the teen to explain, " He had connection with Vongola, and thus, that man that we apparently need ", a short nod of acknowledgment, and he turn back to the room he just exited from.

The teen also walking to the room, signaling Reborn to follow him. Short walk later, they were in a more ridiculous room. A library, filled with books of course. And four double purple sofa with lime green streak ( enough for eight people ), again with a pink wall, and the floor was a see through thick glass, showing colourfull live fish decoration.

A white haired young man wearing a pink shirt and yellow trousers sitting lazily with a big bag of marsmallow in his lap, studying a map of a house/manor. He looked up after realizing his companion was not alone. He gave a cheerfull wave toward the teen, who gave a half-hearted wave back. Without waiting any more, Reborn strode forward calmly, and sat in front of the man, the other two sat in either side.

"As you may or may not know, I'm Byakuran, the leader of Gesso famiglia " short nod from Reborn indicating he already knew that, the man continue, "Roughly four years ago, I got news that the young lion of Vongola had children, so naturally I went to investigate. After arriving here I was set to walking from my hotel to the Sawada house, when I also passing a park. It was evening, and lightly raining, when I saw two children in the park, playing together. I might be a mafia boss, but I also was teenager, so I approached them. They were tiny for six years old, you know. And covered in bruises. And wounds. I knew they didn't get them by natural means, they were made by someone."

Reborn was confused at the beginning of the story, but nearing the end he started to understood how this story would continue.

Byakuran take a long and sorrowfull breath "I explain to the two, one of them immediately covering the older one, that I meant them no harm, and the one who was cowering shyly told his brother that I spoke the truth, I was shocked. Later on I learn that child activate his intuition, and it was very strong, it made him able to predict his mother intention, and even escaped her sometimes, but the boy was not strong enough or fast enough to completely avoided their mother beatings, and the other boy was the one who endured more beatings because he fought back. I planned to helped them legally, by reporting it to the police. Unfortunately, I was a foreigner and new in the area, so they reject my report."

At this the teen took over, " When Byakuran was rejected, he resolved to his usual mean, through force. When he and his men went to Sawada household, Hibari-sama and I was near there, and saw the whole thing. It was ten men and three teen fighting two men, and the two men were the winner. We called the ambulance, and later when Byakuran was able to be visited, we went to him, to asked what that's all about. At that time, Hibari-sama instict to fight and somewhat wrapped justice was already appeared and growing fast, so hearing the story behind the fight, he immediately wanted to help. The result of that was the committe he made, as you look outside. "

The the black haired man continue the story, " With the apparent different power, Byakuran contact me, and with it the Varia, I knew you already confirmed their presence in this town. Byakuran wanted me to found the child and their abuser, they were gone after the fight, and I tracked them to a manor, or small castle if you believed their welcoming gate, and we forced our way in. We didn't even reached the front door, the two men, we were informed later, one was the boyfriend of the mother and the other was the man friend, were a mist user and some other unknown power. We tried many more times after that, I finally got fed up with this whole thing, we had no guaranteed that the children were still alive at that point, and a month ago I called the Varia, hoping we can finally rescue the children, whatever remained from them, I doubted they were all that sane or well after four years in their ' tender ' care. "

Byakuran pick up the stories " We still lost. So now we ask you to inform your boss about this, if he is willing to help, tell him our next attack would be five days from now. And that bastard who didn't even noticed his wife abused his sons better prepare himself, when I see him, I would beat him some awareness, common sense, and an adult brain to not believe anything told to him. This whole mess could be avoided if he didn't believed his wife report."

Reborn look at Byakuran seriously, asking him silently to elaborate, " After the two men defeat us, they usually gloats, and at more than one occasion, it would be how they deceive others. The bitch first met the boyfriend in the church, she was lonely and he was charming, and with some alcohol she spilled everything. It was when the twin was five, you can guessed what happened after that. Easy money, easy fuck, easy life. Throw a living punching bag-slave, it's no wonder the two refused to left their lifestyle, the lack of her husband presence also most likely the deciding factor for the bitch to went along with the two men sick act, and the whole rumour about kidnapping the younger also made by them, that bitch was probably only a fuck doll right now."

" I would report this to Nono, hopefully he could bear this story " Reborn faintly said, and after hearing the agreement from the three men, he went outside.

The three waited until Reborn close the door before they laughed themselves sick, " I can't believed we finally started our plan, and oh, man, did you see his expression? He swallowed that shit wholeheartedly, really, our boss is the best in sick mind game ", the black haired man said carelessly, after all the room was spy-proof, nothing can pass the barrier placed to prevent anykind of spying act.

" True, true, my dear father. So, what 'two men' our boss prepared for the rescue team? " asked the teen, still chuckling.

"Who knows. Don't care. Probably one's that piss him of, with his mist flame that no one can break, any story he made will become the truth. " the black haired man answer easily.

" I always wanted to ask this, but... Okay, so how do we know we're not under his flame influence too? ", " That's a good question, son, but one that I doesn't have an answer. "

" How did you became his anyway ?" Byakuran ask thoughtfully.

" He kidnapped us from our world. Well, not really kindapping if we already dead, but you get the gist, right? " the teen answers

" Using that as a base of your question, one should already know that you are under his control, either by his mist flame or by his other power, the question is how far your personality and mind is his, because there are no way to really measure his influence in molding all his servants to fit his image, isn't it ? "Byakuran gave his theory, and went pale drastically, when he feel a tickling breath in the back of his neck, and a hand gripping his throat lightly, the reaction of his two companions were the most telling, this conversation was a trap from the beginning, they wanted to gauge how loyal he is toward the boss, and with his answer like that, the boss surely would tighten his collar, so to speak. And there is no doubt he would get punish.

He realized with no way to escape from this situation, he relax his rigid body and lean back to his captor. He dare to shift his gaze back a little, yup, that hair style belong only to one man, the most loyal pet dog, Uchiha Sasuke.

Everyone in this town, and more outside this town, belong to the boss, not that most of them aware of this, but none more so than the boss pets, unfortunately Byakuran was also one of the pets, the rebellious one in fact, but he's not sure if after this last 'disciplining' he would dare looking at his boss in the eyes in any other way but submission. Angry black eyes with his doujutsu fully activating glaring at him, mouth set in a vicious snarl, yep, he is screwed.

With not even a bye to the other two the Uchiha teleport both of them to a familiar office, the boss office. Byakuran was very familiar with this room, he spent hours everyday in this room, either for work or to receive his punishment. The Uchiha let him go abruptly and walked out from the room, and he stood uneasily in front of his boss.

He heard the command from his boss to come closer, and this time he can feel his imaginary collar tighten very thightly, leaving him hard to breath, and suddenly he was overwhelmed with shame, his absurd theory that the boss held them under his control with his power, all his past rebellious act, how he bad mouth his beloved boss, how... He knew he didn't deserved his boss attention, and all that was just his way to made his boss paid some attention to him, but apparently he went too far this time. No way his boss will let this betrayal go, and if he was mad enough, there was a possibility that his boss would throw him out, not that he didn't deserve it.

With a nearly unheard resigned sigh, and tears threatening to fall down, he kept his head bowed low and walk towards his boss. He stay still and silent, waiting for the next command.

He didn't expect a hand that pulling him down, landing him in his boss lap.

**Lemon**

With a satisfied sigh Byakuran curled into his boss warm body, and the hand petting his hair is also nice, making him sleepy, but when his boss start to talk, he listen carefully.

"Did you still have any problem being under my control?" a shake from Byakuran and he continue, " You need to prepare for Vongola arrival, pet.", knowing that was a dismissal, Byakuran slowly uncurled and went to put in his disheveled clothes. He was about to left the office when he heard his boss calling him, with hopeful smile he went back to his boss. He got a kiss in the forehead. Unacceptable. His boss laugh seeing his pout, and he give in, giving a hot kiss that Byakuran happily savored. With a parting pat on the butt, Byakuran happily went to welcome the vongola, plan B is starting soon.

Kou watched Byakuran skipped happily, he chuckled quietly. When he started his plan nine years ago, he never thought he would end up fell in love with his pets, not only the one he kidnapped from other worlds, but also the one he got in this world. Byakuran came as a surprise, because this Byakuran was vastly different with his other alternates, this one was sick, while his other alternates also got sick some point of their live, usually after they were an adult, not as a child. When he cured this Byakuran with the intention to made him the director for the company he planned to built, he never thought he will be fond of him, really he was just a spoiled brat, with a sweet smile when his finally came off. With parents that never cared, it's not surprising he choosed to wear a mask.

He knew that Byakuran act of rebellion was just to got his attention, but it was not after his other pets pointed out that if Byakuran continued to act like that, the possibility he would harm himself would not be far off. So he told his two more untrusted ( in the outside, of all his pets only Byakuran who was not 'broken down') to make Byakuran said a traitorus sentence, he can see that it was a plot of Byakuran, if his other pets believed it and rebel, Byakuran will be the only one left of his pets, and he will have his beloved boss all to himself. It was rather naive of him, thinking no one will figured out his plan, but in a way, Byakuran is still a kid starved for love.

He already tighten his control on Byakuran, so his jealousy and his rebellious act should be decreasing, it should be enough, but if not he would need to assert his control on Byakuran more, later.

He still have sometimes before the 'party' starts, better check his accomplishment, to made sure nothing is amiss.

His multi billioner company was a hugh success, using his power to ' peek ' to the future to bought the stock of companies that would be booming, or made the item himself (or to be more accurate, his company made it under his direction), no one knew his face, at first when he opened that company chain under the name of 'Lleh', he made Raiser and Sebastian the founder, it would be very strange if a child did it, after all. Two years later he sent Byakuran to helped them, after training him as best he can, the rest only can be learned through practice. He had plans for Byakuran if he proved to be more useful and if Kou still like him enough when it is time to go to new adventure.

Wherever someone go, they would need money right? And more money never hurt, with that in mind, Kou plan to own many bussiness, legal or not, and for that he need more pets that could made him money, he would gave them the starting money, tools and materials, then let them went on their ways, after sometimes he would call them back to start their plan to ' have fun '. He didn't have any specific plans or destination after this world, so it depends on what his pets want, he really spoiled them, eh.

It seems, he was right in thinking negative emotion was easier to learn, but positive emotion was more enjoyable. Don't get him wrong, he is still cruel, sadistic and all that, but living as human taught him some love too.

The book he got from Sebastian when he asked his advice on the best way manipulating someone to do his bidding, also helping him in understanding how human act, that some kindness will go a long way in making someone loyal to you, making him changed his plan on how to treated his slaves, not calling them slaves and gave cruel punishment for every simple mistakes they made to calling them pets and give fair punishment, with sex added in between, he was really grateful for that book.

But back to when he entered the kindergarten, after making his future pets ( Hibari, Takeshi, Mukuro (he kidnapped him and placed him in Naminori before any mafia famiglia can got to him ), Kyoko, Hana and Haru) firmly under his control, he went off to made his company and healed Byakuran.

He entered many University not as a student, that time, but to enter the professors mind and copy any knowledge he wanted right from the expert, using his mist power (in this world Kou made his mist flame the most powerful ever exist, even combined power of many flame user would not even cracked his illusions in the slightest), he also did the same with many people that possesed skill or talent he wants.

That done, what else he need to do before making the mafia world his bitch ? He already had his pets-soldier, moneys, knowledges and skills, Tsuna firmly devoted to him, he already control the Varia , future pets (Reborn, Fon, Verde, Dino, Shamal and Bermuda) and the Tri-Ni-Sette will be made and collected after Reborn come to Naminori, he already told Kyoya to build his disciplinary committe, he didn't need to build his body, after all he aimed to be seen as frail, feminine, and useless, oh, his cover story, it slipped his mind, why didn't any of his pets reminded him?

Made it dramatic enough, so when his mother disappear none would searched for her. Iemitsu must felt guilty enough to overlook Kou action in the future, easy enough using his illusions. Made a believeable excuse for having close relationship later with the varia and Byakuran. And kill Nono and his guardians while at it.

The castle he made when he was five will be sufficient enough to be used as a battlefield, where Nono and his guardian will be killed... the originals will be added in his soldier collection, he will left their dead copies on their place, and also controled any Arcobaleno present in there. Under the guise saving him and Tsuna from their abusive mother, he need more villain, a loving mother suddenly changed drastically without any reason will made unwanted closer study at her. Kou look at the original world, there was one villain beside Byakuran that was noteworthy, Checker Face/Kawahira. He need one more, to make it more fun. Another man? That would be good, he can have a real threesome between both of the villain and Sawada Nana, maybe more sadictic one, using more extreme sex toy (he felt no remorse in using Nana like this, that woman was beautiful and he wouldn't mind making her his toy, some age reversal was easy enough to do, he would made her disappear before the Vongola stormed his castle).

All Tsuna future guardian (following the manga) were under Kou tight control, they would be collected by Tsuna and served him until they die (or until Kou went to another world or they pissed Kou enough they would swim in the Bermuda Triangle, whichever came first).

At midnight he heard the report that Nono asked his guardians, Iemitsu and his CEDEF, and the rest of Arcobaleno to saved his grandsons from one of his pets, Loki (archangel Gabriel was dead since Lucifer killed him, he went with the name Loki since then, even if he still have his angelic power).

Plan A was to informed Reborn of the fabricated story, success. Plan B is to make them come to the castle, and plan C is to control them all... success since five minutes ago. That battle was very one sided, they fell to the trap since they enter the front gate. The illusions Kou put on them worked excellently, none of them were aware of it, and they were easily defeated.

He changed Iemitsu and CEDEF members memories, that they battle the two villains with the cost of Nono and two of his guardians lives, and somehow when they defeated the two, the Arcobaleno cursed were broken, all their pacifier and Vongola ring suddenly turned into ash (fake one of course, the real one was kept by Kou), thus releasing the Arcobaleno from their curse. They never found Nana, but they didn't really care about her, they searched for the children.

Using his illusion, Kou made him and Tsuna look like in a very terrible condition, shackled in the basement, in tattered thin clothes, in a bloody mess. Iemitsu was bawling like crazy, and apologizing on and on, it was a very funny sight for Kou, but he had plan for him, making him Tsuna's. It was partly because Tsuna wanted Iemitsu and partly for revenge (when Nana told him that kou was kidnapped, he didn't do anything, at that time Kou didn't used any illusion on Iemitsu to act like that, so it was all Iemitsu. If he did something to saved Kou, the plan Kou have for him will not be that cruel (after Tsuna get bored with Iemitsu, it would be free game for Kou), it was his own fault that he cared for his famiglia more than his own child. )

Tsuna didn't wanted to be parted from Kou, even when he was unconscious because of a drug the doctor gave him, he became restless and started shaking so they put the two together, even with Iemitsu protest.

We also got asked by the remaining Nono guardian, Iemitsu and the police about what happened with us, we sticked to the stories we agreed on, and some of my power also used on them to made them believed it and stop bugging us.

I know he want Tsuna in different room because he want to hire an assasin to kill me, that bastard. But I was more than capable to thwart all his plan, but in our last day ( it was two weeks stay in hospital ) that his plan backfires and hurt Tsuna, that was when my patience finally snapped.

He paid a doctor to gave me poison, it was odorless and colourless but I knew right away that the doctor was also desperate for money, so when he knew I was still awake he attempted to put the poison in Tsuna instead, he figured it was not a problem as long as one of us dead, attempted because I killed him right away when I realized what he would do.

I had no problem with Iemitsu trying to kill me, but if his attempt end up hurting Tsuna, it was another matter entirely, I spend nine years with Tsuna, it's bound to have some effect on me, I grew a little fond of him, he was so naive and trusting, and maybe even love him as my own brother. But that didn't mean I would bring him with me when I left or I would protect him from any danger.

I'm going to make Iemitsu paid for all this when Tsuna finally bored with him, really really pay. No one tried to hurt what was mine without paying tenfold.

He was so surprised when I was still alive the next morning and I knew he caught my glare and my mouthing 'The doctor almost put the poison on Tsuna, once more careless attempt I'm going to cut your ball off, old man'. He went so pale, I'm so going to treasure this memories.

It was also strange that none of my pets visited us, I would be worried and hurt if I didn't really knew what really happened. Iemitsu. That pest really put my patience to the test, he ordered my pets to stayed away from Tsuna and to not have any contact with him. There were no mention at all about me, and I already checked him again, nothing influenced him (I already took care about that Kozato famiglia and with that Deimon Spade, took their ring and made all of them my soldier).

All of those that helped in saving us already got back to what they were doing before, including Iemitsu. Reborn stayed to trained Tsuna to become the Decimo, it was decided by Iemitsu, without even asking Tsuna or saying it by himself, we knew about it from Reborn. I really wanted to threw him to the deepest hell and leave him there with the most cruel demons.

After we got back to the Sawada house (it was cleaned and repaired during our stay in hospital, and so was the Ninth funeral) I ordered my pets to start plan D, to make Dino my pet. I suggest to Reborn to call him as soon as possible, and while we were waiting, Tsuna should deal with his future guardian (it only needs Hayato and Lambo, it went exactly like the manga without dying will bullet and hiiieee. Tsuna was trained by Kou to be able to protect himself from bullies and future enemies. The other guardians already his friend long before Reborn came ).

When Dino came to our house it was me he met first, and he mistaked me as the Decimo candidate, I see that Reborn still didn't told him of Iemitsu one sided decision, true that I didn't need or want the position, but it's the principle of thing! He should have known I'm not going to let big things like that slide so easily, I can't kill him now, Tsuna will pout for days and I can't have that, but I can make Iemitsu life hell.

Kou already put some curses (yes, he can do that too) on Iemitsu when he first met him in the basement, the curses was almost non-lethal, it was a prank spell that had ten levels with the last level would made the victim very unlucky to the point the victim may lose his limbs or some other body parts, even into making the victim fall into comatose condition, but not outright killing them. He put Iemitsu on level six, meaning he would be attacked more often, either living enemies or some heavy things randomly fall on him.

When Dino first see Kou he blushed like a schoolgirl in front of her crush. Reborn immediately slapped him in the back of his head ( can't kick, he is not a baby anymore ), and shoot at him to make him move, Dino finally run around Naminori two times before Reborn finally lead him back to home (jealousy, anyone?).

Tsuna already came back home when Reborn was busy torturing Dino, and prepared dinner straight away (lamb lasagna and pad thai), it was seven in the evening when we started dinner. It was awkward dinner with Dino praising Tsuna cooking skill only to be kicked out from the house by Reborn, seems he also didn't know our slavery story, and apparently no one bothered to told him anything if his uninformed state was any indication.

It was quiet and relaxing for the next year (they found Bianchi, Lambo, I-Pin and Fuuta), when a bomb dropped suddenly, inheritance ceremony. Let plan E commence.

The ceremony went as well as possible, no attack from others, but the older mafioso start gossipping how Tsuna was unfit to lead the most respectable famiglia, he was still a child, so I reply with how they looked like a fishmonger in the traditional market when they talked about something they knew nothing about, how an old fart that smell of death should retired and if they had something to be said then be a man and said it out loud, no one dare to said anything bad about Tsuna after that.

Reborn looked at me with something resembling of respect ( ... and lust?) on his eyes. I didn't really cared about that, if he want me he need to be the first one to make a move, 'cause I'm not going to make it easy for him.

All the future enemies was already defeated and added to my ever growing soldiers and pets (I added some more pets, they were Rasiel Belphegor's brother), Dr. Shamal, and Fon. Reborn and the varia will be added when I'm about to left this world).

So, I should be going already, but I decide not to, I found something interesting in this world, before I'm not interested with the rich but now when I was forced to interact with them almost every day, I found them interesting.

I was sixteen when Reborn had enough with me lazying about doing nothing and made an arrangement for me to attend one of the school for rich kid. I only calmly look at him in the eyes ( he was already reaching the age of ten ) and said "Fine. But you're the one who inform Tsuna.", considering he knew how possessive Tsuna could be to me, it was a wonder Reborn didn't faint. Then again he wouldn't be the number one hitman if the castrate threat Tsuna usually use for anyone that dare make a move on me (flirting, ask for a date, sex joke) phased him, but he really look pale. I shrugged and start packing my things, I only smirk when I hear Tsuna yell to Reborn and that he ( Tsuna) also want to study in that school too. I suppose Reborn reject the idea hearing the next threat Tsuna yelled (chopped him alive and feed it to Dino turtle. Oh my, my little aniki really grew up from being a soft-hearted carnivore to this blood-thirsty omnivore ).

But I draw the line when things start to fly the vases is antique, the book are rare, and the alcohol bottles was expensive, damn it ). I end this furious battle between my brother and his tutor by pinning my brother to the floor and shoving my tongue on his mouth, I left the room after he stopped struggling (he was in dazed) and I can feel dark aura from Reborn. Not my fault if he still didn't made any move on me.

The next three days was chaos, Tsuna and all his guardians begged Reborn to let them go with me to that school, that until now I still didn't know the name of, well, Kyoya and Mokuro were beating anyone that ' look at them wrong ', meaning they were very pissed off, the girls also actively avoiding Reborn andgiving him cold shoulder, but all that were for naught, Reborn still said "No, all of you are not going with Kou. End of story. You can visit him later.", accompanied with a gun to Tsuna head.

If it was up to Reborn, he would happily follow Kou there, but sadly the old farts in Vongola and Iemitsu prohibited him from doing so, if not because he respected Nono and thus his remaining guardian (the old farts) he would kill them long before now.

The departing day was full of tears (Tsuna, the kids and the girls) and angry mood for the others. The parting hug was normal, but three of them were not. Kyoya and Mukuro kissed Kou in the mouth when it was their turn, making the others angry at the two because they also wanted to did it, but by then Reborn was already on Kou lips (the three of them were the last), before he barked at Kou to enter the car already (they were still in Sawada House).

With a laugh and a wave Kou enter the car and went to the airport.


	5. Chapter 5

It was almost midnight when the last plane in Tokyo airport landed quietly. While he could use his personal plane, he thought it would be best if he used normal plane, albeit in the first class.

He knew that the one who hates him ( Iemitsu and the remaining guardians of Nono ) want him to stayed away from his twin so they can turn his twin to favoured them more, to bad they were sixteen years too late, the day they ( him and Tsuna ) were born was the day he put his twin under his control, and years grew up together only made them closer.

They would be dealt with soon, in fact "Sirius, my lovely mutt, are there any report from Genesis about the mission I gave him before we left Naminori?"

" ...Wha? " Vincent elbowed him in his stomach, waking the previously sleepy Sirius, roughly. Kou huffed and enter the car that was waiting for them.

After making himself comfortablle, he turned to Sebastian, looking at him expectantly, and he was not disappointed, "Yes, kou-sama. The report came twenty minutes ago, informing us the mission went without any difficulty. All the old shits were assasinated without any evidence that would point to you, and your alibi is perfect. After all, Genesis technically doesn't exist in this world. The only one left is Iemitsu."

" Good, good. Now what Reborn told you about my new school ? "

"The Ouran school was located in Bukyo, and it's for people with remarkable lineage and rich, except a student managed to pass their ridiculously difficult entrance exam. The school covered all range of education, from kindergarten, elementary, high school and college, and students required to enter a club. Most club were not exceptional in any way beside the expected expensiveness but the most interesting among all that was their host club, Kou-sama."

Kou eyebrow raised slightly hearing that, "Do you mean real host club or they were just playing ?"

"Do you really need to ask, master, of course they were just playing, it is still a school, isn't it?" the newly awakened Sirius commented.

"Oh, well, just making sure." Kou shrugged, but then he got a twinkle in his eyes that spell trouble, making his three pets glanced worriedly at each other.

"Master, if I may ask, what are you planning?" Vincent ask Kou hesitantly.

"If I say I'm planning to join that club, what would you three say?"

"Did we displease you master?" Sirius whimpered, eyes glistening from some tears.

Kou looked at his pets in surprise "Of course not, what make you think that?"

"Than, why do you want to...to... " Sebastian didn't finished his word before he was engulfed in a hug by Kou ( he was the one sit beside Kou ), "Stop it, you silly. No need to cry over that (to Sirius), I should make it clear to you first before I said something like that." Kou kiss the three in the lips, assuring them of his sincerety.

He moved Sebastian to his lap, Sebastian relaxed in his hold immediately, he then start explaining, "It was a club consist of rich kids, meaning they never encountered someone as manipulative as me, maybe they saw how their parents deal with their bussiness, maybe they can spot someone trying to manipulate them, but can they avoid it without making a scene ? Not likely, they didn't have enough experience to do that. Like I told you before, we need more people that can bring me money, and this host club members should know how to make money using their own body and charisma, if I can train them to my satisfaction, I'm going to make them my money maker in our next worlds. That way, I don't need to send my cute pets off, I can keep all of you with me and still get moneys, understand? "

In the middle of his explanation his other pets was moving towards him and now snuggled on his sided contently, they nodded and murmured their apology, but they still didn't look at him. Exasperated, Kou decide he will address this issue later, in the bedroom. He dislike the fact they still have any insecurity toward his love and affection to them. He didn't blame them, he was pretty rough when he first kidnapped them, he was still learning, it was not until he asked Sebastian to bring him books that will taught him how to manipulate people that he realize that his 'conditioning' to his pets was too extreme, but at that point it was too late.

'Did my other pets still have this insecurities too? I need to make them understand that they are mine, and I'm not going to throw them just because they make a mistake, mad and punish them, sure, but that's that' Kou sigh sadly.

"Master?" Sebastian ask quietly

"Nothing, nothing. We really need to talk, all of us. Soon." Kou firmly told the three of them.

His pets doesn't answer, and they still hide their faces so Kou can't see their exspression, but Kou can see that they expect that talk would only tell them what they already know, that a pet would only required until a lover and eventually a wife, coming, after all they are just a pet, they can't hope to compete with someone that have social statue more equal to their master, they also can't give their master the most important thing, a family, true they love him, true they would sacrifice thir own live for him, it still didn't change the fact they can't give him a heir, a child. Kou can see where their mind run, but he keep quiet, he let them cling into him more tightly.

The rest of the journey was spent in silent, each of them lost in their own minds, and if Kou clothes wet in several places he didn't mention it, just tightening his grip on them, and they didn't attempted to move themselves from Kou hold, savoring it.

When the car arrived in his new home, he gently put Sebastian aside from his lap, and turned to the sleeping Sirius, he fell asleep after tired crying halfway through the journey. Kou gently picked Sirius up, and with his two obedient pets trailing behind him, enter the manor ( Kou is a multi-billioner, and supported also by Vongola, what do you expect, he would live in an apartment? ), where his head butler welcomed him. The butler seeing his master carrying a sleeping person immediately bowed and offered to lead him to the bedroom area. Kou nodded tiredly, offering the old butler a tired smile.

They walked quietly to the master bedroom, and the butler gave him a bow then left. When Vincent about to took Sirius from Kou, Kou tighten his hold on Sirius and ordered the two to enter the master bedroom, his entire demeanor changed from tired to stiff, and angry.

The two hurriedly followed his order, and the next one too, to strip themselves and Sirius (Kou put him in the bed gently) while he took a bath. Sebastian didn't even offered to prepared his towel and night clothes (not that Kou used them, he prefers sleeping naked after having sex, which admittedly almost every night).

Kou entered the bathroom with all his clothes on (minus his shoes, he took it off when he enter the bedroom) and let the cold water from the shower pour all over him. He seethed with rage, their reaction from when he ordered them to entered the room and stripped was the one that really convinced him that while there was not a doubt they are loyal to him, all of them, but they were also scared of him.

He punched the wall in front of him until both of his knuckles bleed. Not satisfied, he continued until blood run the water red (all his power can be turn on and off, either all of them or partially, at will, and now when his emotion is in turmoil, he put all his power off, he want to feel pain). For a while Kou see nothing but red, it was not until he feel the pain and the cold did he stepped out the shower.

He entered his bedroom, still dripping wet with water and blood, and just stared at his naked pets, they were standing next to the bed rigidly, either because they were scared or because they were cold. Kou snapped his finger to turn on the heater, and they started to relaxed, the cold it is. The heat make them realize that he was out of the bathroom, it was Sebastian that realized it first. Seeing Kou in such a mess, his eyes didn't miss the bleeding, he run to Kou, and kneel in front of Kou to inspect the still bleeding knuckles, alerting the other two. Sebastian sharp order to bring towels unfreeze them, before they can made their way to Kou, another order from Sebastian to brought it now made them change their direction.

Kou didn't moved even slightly, his gaze blank and he didn't acknowledged his pets running to got the ordered items, not when Sebastian healed his knuckles, but Sirius suddenly hugging him tightly, blabbing that he was sorry, for... whatever, Kou silenced him with a fierce kiss, hugging him back equally tight, and Sirius melt into him, and the most important thing, shutting up.

When they finally need air ( ten minutes of hot kiss, not bad ) Kou put his forehead on Sirius and said quietly, "I told you all to sleep, not standing still outside the bed."

When no anwer coming from any of them, he lift his head slightly to look at the other two, standing still with towels ( on Vincent arms ), their expression clearly told him it was not what they got from his order to stripped. With a sigh he put his arm out wide, releasing Sirius in the process, telling them silently to undress him. Sirius started to take his clothes off, he paused when he smelt the blood, he trembled but continued all the way.

All his clothes off, Vincent walked forward to dry him. When Vincent kept his head down all that time, and a soft "I'm done, master." uttered, Kou swept Vincent up and put him in his shoulder (fireman carry), Vincent gave a startled yelp but didn't fight it.

Kou strode to the bed, and put Vincent down, while still not letting him go. They ended with lying side by side, Vincent enveloped by Kou, who still wore blank exspression and still didn't speak at all.

His other two pets traded trouble look, they didn't knew if this strange behaviour from their master was because he knew they didn't believe his claim before or he was contemplating to tighten their collar, so to speak, so he would have pets that would not question him. Eitherway, all that options depends on him, it's not like they can change their master decision.

Kou let Vincent go slightly, but not enough to let him escape his clutch. He scoop Vincent slightly more to the middle of the bed to make room for his two pets, and they obediently lie down, one beside Kou and one beside Vincent, Kou lie on his back and gathered all of them in a hug.

He looks straight to the bedroom roof, before starts talking "The only way I'm going to let any of you go are if you want to go on your own willingly, no excuse, no threat and no blackmail. If you betray me, for my sake or not, no matter how good your intentions are. Or when I'm dead, not dying, really truly dead, then I wish you to let go of me and find a life. Mind you, it would be long long time if ever I hit the dirt, be it because of enemies or natural reason. Like, never. If I don't want to be dead, I won't. Unless we go to the world where the dead rules, that would be different story. But even that would not make me deader than now, just make my physical body dead, technically I'm never alive to begin with."

His pets listened to him carefully, and it finally dawned on them how much their master, dare they said it, love them. But to make sure, Sirius peer up to him and asked in a whisper "When you find a wife, what would happen to us?", his fellow pets perked up at that, waiting their master answer anxiously.

Kou frowned heavily hearing Sirius question, he dislogde his arm from under Vincent to cupped Sirius face ( Vincent and Sebastian in his left, and Sirius alone in his right ), "And why would I get a wife?" Sirius burrowed his head on Kou chest, he was quiet for a long time before Vincent answered for him, "It was when we talked about our past life, before you got us. Harry was talking about his not acknowledging his mates and he asked us if we would like to have a kid, as a heir. And, well, it strayed to master, and that you also need a heir, and for that to happen... "

" I would need to get myself a wife ? "Kou cut his explanation. When the three nodded, he exhaled a heavy sigh, considering his answer, " What make you think I need a wife just to get a heir, and who says I need a heir anyway ? ", " You... don't?", " I'm going to outlive any child of mine, even if I make them immortal. But if you want me to get a wife ..."

Hearing his last word all of them look horrified, and struggle to said that 'no, we didn't want to share you with anyone else any more, we already shared you with many our fellow pets, we didn't need one more that would stay above us.'

Kou can't help but laugh at that, and he assured them that he was just joking, he never intented to follow that suggestion, but if his pets want children sometimes in the future he would consider it. His pets happy face make him feel warm, enough to really thinking about giving them children in the future, he figure their happy face worth more then the potential headache rising children that inherit his characteristic and one of his pets. It's easy enough for him to create a biological child (like only a blink, and bam a child is born, or if they want it naturally he can make them a woman temporarily) without any technology aid or some mystical mumbo jumbo. And if the child ever get him angry, upset, or unhappy, their mother would pay, not that he think the mothers would really mind, it involve sexs after all.

All this assuring really settle the three pets fear, and they sleep contentedly for the first time since the conversation about how their master needed a heir, and how they can't give him that, they truly forget that their master was capable enough to create the child from nothing. How silly of them.

The next day they awake around noon, at two o'clock in the afternoon to be more precise, as usual Sebastian is the first one to wake up. He then processed to wash himself and inform the cook that their master would be down in about an hour, so could they please prepare their breakfast-lunch in the kitchen, he would inform them later where they should deliver the food, it depends on their master mood.

Sebastian then went back to the master bedroom, and realizing he didn't know if they (the pets) would sleep with their master again this night (and hopefully for many more night) or not, he resolved to asked his master the first chance he get.

The walk between the kitchen to the bedroom, that usually only take ten minutes for normal human to walk, extended to never because the headmaster of the school Kou would attend suddenly come by himself, and because Kou still in bed, Sebastian spend some times to give him some refreshment for him to snack on, to give Kou time to be more presentable ( Sebastian already send a servant to inform Kou about this newest predicament, the information said this headmaster was out-going and always smiling, and now he was frowning, not even a hint of a smile, there must be something that made him worried or the informant would need more training, giving Kou false information was not acceptable ).

When Kou enter the living room all sunny and smile, alarm bell ringing loudly in Sebastian mind, his fellow pets twitching expression and forced smile only enhance his worry, Kou never smile that big, and while for someone that didn't know his master well it would look really happy, innocent and truthful, the truth can't be more far. It was widely known in their family ( or for anyone who spent more than two months around Kou ) that this smile was a promise of deep resentment and would destroying someone to the point of commiting suicide, dedicated fully to someone that managed to make him annoyed him enough, his patience while vast was not unlimited, and the last one managed to drive him to that point was still appear in the newspaper as a terrorist-pedophile-human trafficker fugitive, while before he was a successful male model, his only mistake was flirting rather innocently with unresponsive Raiser, within Kou hearing. Poor guy.

Carefullly, Sebatian retreat to where his fellow pets stand, he asked them with his eyes, not daring making even a smallest noise, and therefore catching his master attention, Vincent mouthed mind riding, and Sebastian exhale in relief inwardly, even if their master anger had nothing to do with anyone in the room it still was not wise to make any sudden disruption that would shift their master anger to them and giving him an excuse to punish them, even after the talk the night before ( and he already informed his other fellow pets about that ), he would not willngly test his master limit button unnecessarily, especially when he was already in the condition where one wrong word would send him into unleashing his carefully hidden sadism. Better to make him torture someone who really desserve it ( like whoever make him this angry ) than his pets, or worse, the servants.

Kou sit down gracefully in front of the headmaster, offering a respectful nod to him and the headmaster reply in kind. He exhaled a defeated sigh, and with a tired smile begin to talk, " First, let me congratulate you on your admittance into Ouran high school, that will start exactly two weeks from now, please prepared the required uniform and and the text book, not that I doubt you, after all you passed the college level graduation test, though my I ask why you choosed to enter the first grade high school ? You don't need to answer if you don't want to, I'm just a little curious."

Kou just shrugged and lean back before answering, "It start with my twin older brother, Sawada Tsunayoshi, the new head of Vongola corporation (a look of recognizesation flicker on the older headmaster face ) or more truthfully the Vongola famiglia ("Mafia?" a breathless question from Suoh, gaining a more genuine smile from Kou), and my father, who worked their as external advisor, who wanted me gone, so I can't challanged my older brother for the boss position. Unfortunately for him I'm far more skilled and cruel than he ever hope to be, I, in most broad sense already own him and the whole Vongola and it's alliance from the time my brother accept the position.

All important people, inside and outside Vongola, know this, and they acknowledge it. My brother would always obey and choosed me above anyone and anything, including his own life. No question will come from him regarding anything I did or would do, I was the one who raised and moulded him after all, and I instilled the utmost fear and loyalty to all my pets (gesturing the three behind him, suoh can only gaped and nodded dumbly), even the Varia ("You owned them too?" Suoh asked with tremor of fear in his voice, "But of course, I owned The Vongola and all their alliances, after all").

"The fact that I gained the loyalties of Arcobaleno and own my very own company, Lleh ( " That was yours ? But the photos... one of your ... pets? But you're so young, how did you achieved that? And the Arcobaleno...", "Yes, both founder were my pets, and for how, it's a secret, hohohoho , and you're awfully familiar with the mafia, for a supposedly high class 'white' bussinessman, Suoh-san", " Well, I'm not really that white?" Kou and his pets deadpanned at that sheepish question ), now let's cut this troblesome chit-chat, what do you want from me ? I know you came here by yourself because you know my background, as flimsy as it was, and you need help, either me as bussinessman or me as part of the strongest famiglia."

"Whichever can help me I guess, as long as you can help me. My mother." Suoh put his head in his hand, before he can continue explaining what he want, Kou cut him, "Do you want to make her gone without a trace or just defang her? What's my restriction?" Suoh looked up in surprise at his offer, either because Kou offered a choice, not like other assasins, or because how much he can get just from little the elder showed (his expression and body language). Kou let him think about it first, figures he didn't have any plan beside he wants her gone.

After a long while, he put a determined face and said strongly, "Defang, make her suffers as much as you can without outright killing her, I want her to feel all the pain of many lives she destroyed."

"Alright, let's talk about the plan you would approve most and my payment."

They discused it the whole afternoon until both of them satisfied, Sebastian ordered the meal to be sent to the living room, and both enjoy the meal while making their plan. In the end the plan was simple, poison. It was made from two kinds of tea, usually if serve individually would not produce any harmful effect, but some of the ingredients if mix together would make the drinker paralysed waist down, even once drinking it is enough, the one who could make the cure was Kou himself, because one of the tea ingredients, the one that make it really permanent, does not exist in this world. Continueously drinking the poisoned tea will make no different, so it was not needed. Investigating and researching the tea, if it discover as the source will told them it was just normal teas.

They parted in an unholly alliance, one that would benefit them for a long long while, and Kou payment in his pocket. It was permission to used any facilty in Ouran, from high school to college equipment. Kou intended to use their library and research lab as much as he need,even after he graduated. And Suoh permission for Kou to play with Tamaki, not to the point to courting of couse, a fuck buddies is as far as it would go, but who knows, it might change in the future. When the older of the two show signs he might reject it, Kou used his power to convince him it was a very good idea, and suddenly the older was all sunny and agreeing wholeheartedly with Kou ' very generous offer '. What a fun ability to have.

When Kou was informed by a servant that his headmaster is in the living room with Sebastian he took a time to see the future (look at manga or anime), and he found he relly wants the host, either for sex or for making him money, or both (in case of Kyoya, what an interesting character and handsome to boot). The Haruhi girl coud be made into his secretary if he need one, but all in all she didn't really needed, the hosts were interesting enough with all their character problem (Tamaki with his mother problem and bullied by the grandmother, already finished with his father poisoning the grandmother, Kyoya cruelty will be reduce significantly after a round or five with all his pets ' loving ' care, and his position as third son will make it possible to nab him into becoming his pet, same with the twin (he can always make the twin never exist, so no search parties would be mad) Mori and Hunny are fine as they are and he didn't really want them besides some wild and more extreme fucking.)

Considering all fun he would get with the hosts, he decide to enter scholarship program, that notoriusly associated with ' smart commoner ', it would be fun when the so called rich brat called him that only to found out he was in the Italian and Japanese king-emperor lineage (easily fabricated, just slip his ancestor to any heir of the leader harem) and damned rich, like comparing an elephant as Kou wealth to fleas as their wealth.

That done, he 'read' his headmaster mind, and that made him boil with rage, he only see the future cruelty of that woman to Tamaki, but what he saw on elder Suoh mind were most outrageous. That women will pay, after the headmaster administrste the poison, he would inflict more cruel one to that filthy bitch, while keeping her alive, inwardly cackling with evil glee, he step down to the living room, ready to offer the most painful poison he have, and to inform the elder Suoh about his payment, he would really have fun with all host, except Hunny in his chibi form, in his eighteen years old normal human should be, it would not be any problem. And his pets can have fun too, it would not be in his best interest (for naughty activities) if they get jealous, after all.

After Sebastian came back from accompanying Suoh to the front door Kou explain what he see in the Suoh mind about the bitch he unfortunately called mother and the future he see including his future plan to do an orgy with the hosts as much as he want it, his pets hold a short conversation among them with only their eyes and eyebrows, strange that they can communicate like that, some strange pets-only language, he guess. He lean forward, interested in what they would decide when he didn't even aware that his decision warrant a discussion between his pets.

When with a pout his theree pets moved to cuddle with him, it was an interesting sight, seeing three grown man cuddling a sixteen years old, whose looks very frail and feminine, they said that they would accept the inevitable ending of him playing with the hosts, sooner or later they would be added to Kou ranks, either as soldier or pet. Hearing that Kou put a thoughtful expression and say slowly, " Well, I didn't intended to make any of them my pets that soon but if you all approve, who am I to say no ?", seeing his pets glare, he didn't seems to assure them any, must be his lechereous grin.


	6. Chapter 6

Today is the beginning of the new school year, and the students of Ouran academy unlike any other students, face this day with bright smile, especially the girls in high school. If one asked them the reason the answers would vary, but the most repeated answer among them is the host club.

Their leader, second year high schooler, class 2-A, only son of Ouran Academy headmaster and the sole heir of Suoh fortune ( with the old bitch gone, Suoh the older would happily give his son his rightful place, by his side ), Suoh Tamaki.

Their shadow king, third son from Ootori family, Ootori Kyoya, also in 2-A, Ootori Kyoya. His cold, careful and bitter personality because he was considered a spare by his own father, will be gone when Kou get his hand on this young man. Love can conquer all, in this case, Kou will force it to come true, with healthy dose of fear and loyalty mixed in.

The ever silent Morinozuka Takashi, mostly called Mori by everyone, class 3-A. His handsome face, strong build and never stray far from Hunny make him popular especially to girls who love or have brother complex.

And his cousin, Haninozuka Mitsukuni, Hunny, from 3-A. This senpai body structure that of ten years old and his stuffed bunny he called Ussa-chan make him looked harmless, but his sertificate in international fighting tournament will tell you that he can take care of himself, very very well.

The last is the red headed twin Hitachiin Kaoru and Hikaru. This two depended on each other only from their childhood time, where they realize their own parents can't tell them apart, and the fact that they never around that much as a parents should be didn't help either. They grew up on their own world where everyone else are a game for them, until Tamaki searched for them and asked them to join his club. Even then, the two didn't really change, but they started to accept that others exist, even though the twins still keep a wall between them and others. Two three days with Sasuke in the training room would solve that problem, Sasuke can be very persuasive if he want and very talented teacher in the art converting someone, no matter their personalities, into playful submissive. If the victim got one hundred eighty degree personality change, it's not a problem from Kou ( his soldiers did not always submit to him peacefully after all, even after throughout mind fuck to make them loyal only to Kou. If that happen he sent Sasuke to deal with them. Always brought smug smile on Sasuke face, indicating it was a success. If the next time Kou called the formerly still unloyal soldiers they threw themself to his feet and sobbed their undying loyalty to him, well, it only meant Sasuke deserve some cuddling and loving care in his company for the next three nights.

... It was still almost two weeks before the first day.

Making the hosts into his pets or added them to his ever growing soldier is a simple matter and can be handled by his pets ( he didn't want to attend or become a high schooler after all ), but he still didn't have a concrete plans beside that, oh and killing that old bitch ever so slowly with a lot of pain, death would not touch her before Kou give her permission to die, in very bloody way. And he still got no plan. What to do, what to do...

He still need to deal with Iemitsu, and peeping into the future when Iemitsu finally in Tsuna iron hold bring smile to his lips. If only that happen now ... and why not?

Kou send a message to one of his pets, Bill, to make Iemitsu fall in love with Tsuna, permanently, that why he send Bill to do this job, and not the others, Bill as a former curse-breaker knew how love potions and other love spell were not permanent and can be broken, not easy feat, mind you, but still can be broken, but he knew some nifty very old and dark spell, involving bloods of the victim ( s ) that would require very deep knowledge about dark arts and counter-spell that no one in this world knew, beside Kou and Bill of course.

That done, he still don't have anything else to do beside waiting his his shopping pets coming back, so he can have a little fun with them and ask their advice, the idea to going to school just to making the hosts his would not take that long, and he didn't really need to did it himself, his pet can do that just fine by themself, they had the same power, given by him all those years ago.

Perusing his vast knowledge that he got from Zelretch, he discover many things that he already knew exist but didn' bother explored or considered before when he made his move in learning emotions. Now that he can be considered an expert in emotion ( reading, acting and manipulating ), maybe it's time to change direction? All that money needed to be spent anyway, even with his pets spending it away in whatever they fancy, he still produce more that even his pets trying to bankrupt him ( clothes, manors, books, black market shopping, servants, donations, antique vases, cars, foods, parties, whatever they can bought with money ) didn't make any considerable dent in his fortune.

But how to do it ? He already had a name in underground, if only because his brother ( the Vongola, Iemitsu and the remaining Nono guardian already leaked his existance and position as the second heir of Vongola throne to the assasins, and was the second reason Reborn sent him to this school, to make him safer,not that the assassins would ever get near him, and sniper or trap prepared to kill him will never success. His pets, visible and the invisible ones will take care of them.

Making a move in the legal world didn't really interest him, especially in the political area, he can make some chaos with his fake lineage, sure, the position he would hold over the politician will be strong after all, but it would take much of his time, which, his brain remind him, was the reason he ever thinking about this in the first place, he only need something to occupy his time for a while until he is ready to be gone from this dimension.

His unfocused eyes came back to the present when he heard his pets chatter long before they arrived in the living room, where he sat considering his options for the last ten minutes ( he is a genius far above human brain capable of, so it's not that difficult to imagine all his planning happen in a such short time ).

When the pets apeear with no bags from their shoppings, he didn't found that strange, maybe they bought something big or nothing interest them. But seeing Sirius beaming smile and worried look in Vincent and Sebastian face informed him something is happening and his two pets worried that he would be angry at them.

Sirius cry " Master, I found a pet, can I keep him, please ?" accompany by puppy eyes, answering what make them worried, he faguely remember when he first made them his pets he informed them rather coldly that they were his pets, and pets had no needs for anything humane. He supposed they were still wary about his temper, as they didn't know if the love thing between them also change his earlier rules.

Kou huffed in laughter and the two relaxed, but then they stiffen again, when they heard a woofing sound behind them. Kou tilt his head enough to look behind his pets, right into black eyes of a pup. He regard it for a while, and commented blandly " And just where the three of you went to shop to get that hellhound mix ? ( peering at his three pets, he nod to himself ) I assume you didn't know that ? ( the three shake their head ) Hmmm, I have no problem letting you keeping him, Siri, but you had to train him. No pee or poop inside the house, no barking in the night and morning, no hiding or shredding things. " Sirius nodded enthusiastically hearing that, but when his other pets stared longingly into the pup, Kou sighed, catching their attention, " We're going into the forest in Raiser former world, maybe later, after the school started, I can't miss the first day after all, all of you going to search for your pets, if I'm lucky it would get me idea to pass my time in this world, I'm still rather fond of my twin. I only need to find something to do while waiting."

" Why didn't you travel, Master ? And find some apprentice or become daddy long legs or the most I suggest, take over the government ? " Vincent asked rather innocently, with sparkle in his formerly blank eyes, that started to become more expressive since Kou treated them more than just a pet.

That was rather random, unusual suggestion – comment, enough to make the three to look at Vincent incredulously, after all what kind of suggestion it was to making their master, whose moral is almost non-existent and can be very very imaginatively cruel when angered. " Do you have something in mind, my sometimes a sadist pet ? " Kou asked Vincent, rather amused with the pout and grumble that ' was not a sadist, that was Sebastian ' from Vincent, before Vincent explain his suggestion.

" Well, it was when I practiced my hacking skill on the government, especially the shady one when I stumbled into their black operations. The CIA owned many of that kind of operations, ranging from local one that only cost a life until a big one, killing whoever included, even the kids, civilians, and bystander, usually when they didn't want anyone to blame the one who ordered the command, they shift the blames to the one who executed it, making them appear to be a traitor or killed them. Then there was many soldiers that were forced to quit, discharged without honour when they started to question their order. And, well, the government itself was very corrupt, and wouldn't it be better if we exploit that than just let it be, and if somehow some of them retired suddenly under your command because of old age and their apparent sickness, it would be very unfortunate, isn't it ? "

The evil grin in Vincent face tell the others how much he wanted to punish the corrupted agents, especially them who order to kill even the innocent. Sebastian smile also rather bloodthirsty, showing his demonic nature.

" Ah, but we will only be here for a short time, no where near the time needed to completely change the governments way, we are talking about tradition, and that kind of thing would not be easily change ", Kou remind his pets.

" How about we make a game of this ? While cleaning the government itself is a good idea, sadly it would not make anything chnge,it was in human nature after all. I knew all about it, after all my former master spent his whole life in doing that without any satisfying result " Sebastian agree with his master logic, but he was still want to feed and play, human was so interesting in their corrupting nature.

" That would be more fun, actually. And would make my time here more productive, until something interesting happen in school, at least. Why stop at those corrup agent / government, let's make this even more interesting. Kill whoever you want, who would care if an old man died of heart attacks or a careless crossing the road result in a car crash into them. And if you find someone interesting, marked them, Vincent idea of daddy long legs seems interesting, I might consider an adoption, apprenticing or whatever if you could found someone that interest me ", with that, the four scatter all around the world, killing any scum that disgust them and taking note of many individuals that interest them.

**Ten days later**

The four enter the master bedroom one by one, they all wear satisfied smirk and patiently waiting for the rest to finally came back to compare their killing.

They spend the time with cuddling and kissing, they missed each other dearly, especially their master.

Sirius reported first, bouncing happily " I spent my times in Japan, why went somewhere else when the local were just fine? I found many scum, like yakuza, gangster, thieves, corrupt police, and then criminal. When I was bored after all that killing and that area was clean anyway, I went to to the nearest prison, it was reported in the news that sometimes ago a strange occurence happen, where many criminals in prison died, at first with heart attacks, and some impossible suicide, I even used some power given by Master to look at the past, it was like they were controlled by someone, when I saw that, I latched my magic to the criminal, it end up on a teenager, writing in a black book. I made myself invincible and got closer to him, when a death god of this world appeared in front of me, blocking my path. He didn't say anything, looks like he knew I'm far stronger than him and could kill him easily. He didn't wanted the teen to be aware of me, so we walked outside the house. He told me everything, about the black book and the rules, fake as it was, and the teen ambitious plan ' to clean the world '. Fucking ridiculous and hypocrite " Sirius ended his report with a sneer of disgust, mirrored by the others.

" And ? I know you wouldn't leave something like that alone, I know I wiouldn't " Vincent inquired.

" Indeed not. I beat that cocky liitle death god and when it was clear I was the winner of that fight, he surrender ( " Surrender or unconscious ? ", Sebastian asked, " Well, still alive, as alive as someone in his position can be " ). I read his mind a litle bit, and what I found in there was interesting. So, it's like he got bored, then he ' accidentally ' dropped his death book into human realm, just to see what someone would do with it, but before that plan can really went far, I happened. I marked the kid and threw that death god into our prison."

" Ah, then let the boy be, monitored him and and mind control him a little bit will you? Just make sure no one important for us written in that death book, otherwise let him alone. And make sure no death god descend to earth again, Sebastian ( " yes, Master " )." Kou ordered his two pets after few seconds thinking of the report. " That was an interesting discovery, Siri. Next, Vincent? " Kou asked.

" I went to the Vongola enemies and ended their bosses life, a small threat is still a threat, It was when I'm killing the fifteenth boss I saw something interesting in his desk, a letter from a man named Nick Fury, asking for his cooperation with kidnapping someone. That, was not unusual, considering that famiglia specialized in that area, but the target made me went to look at the matter deeper. The letter was dated two months ago, and executed just twenty three days ago, the target was Anthony Stark, I assumed all of you at least ever heard of that name ? And yes, he was reported as missing in Afghanistan presumably kidnapped by terrorists. Which, after I investigated, was funded by that boss famiglia. Interestingly, one of the writer of that job, Nick Fury, was a government agent, or more acurately, the director of SHIELD. From what I can gather, Nicky wanted Tony to felt indebted to him, either for his own gain or to persuade the billioner to join SHIELD. The order was not to harm Tony that much, no extensive physical torture, just mild level physcological test, applied to any newbie in assasination bussiness. The second one was Obadiah Stane, he was bussiness friend of Howard Stark, Anthony father, that wanted to dominate the Stark Industry, and with Anthony under his control it would be easy for him to take over and still produce more advanced weapon. Either way, this two men wanted Anthony to reach their own goal.

But as usual, the boss wanted more, and ordered her ( " Yes, the terrorist boss was a woman, and she is mine to play with. No matter how much you pout and give me the puppy eyes, Siri. She is mine. I do not share, except with master of course " ) boys to made Tony cooperate. I admit, that man really live up his genius tittle, normal man with his injury will gave up and did what his abductor wanted, but he, I can saw, had a plan that should work. That plan, making a suit that can fly, would not without difficulty or problems with what he had in there, but it should only slow him a little. I controlled the bitch, and make her ordered her man to left him and his new friends alone. I did all that while also keeping my eyes on Nicky, making sure he didn't suspected anything amiss. "

" I want that man, a mind like that was very valuable, not considering his crazy bravery and fighting spirit " Kou said after considering what Vincent told them.

" Not a new pet master " the three pets groan simultaneously.

Kou didn't answer, just smirking at the three, amused at their complaint, he knew they didn't really angry, displease or bitter. After the talk he had with all his pets ( he did the same ' you are more then just my pets, I learned to love you' speech he delivered to all his pets a day after he did it with his three pets ) they were reassured that he wouldn't kicked them out or replace them, so they were content with their place in his life.

Sebastian cleared his throat, gaining the others attention, and start speaking " I assumed no one would really got to investigate the government, and would be interested in serching somewhere else, so I did the honour to spied on them. Not killing, well not anyone important anyway though I was tempted to do so. First I went to read CIA agents report, to familiarize myself with their way, found many shadow mission and dealing, including some information about other agencies. The carchoal mine (" Isn't it gold mine ? " Vincent ask hesitantly, seeing Sebastian face getting sourer the further he told them what he did, " Gold mine means it was good information, what I found was far from that") was the English government, the spying one. I found a hidden file, a correspondence between two men, from what I can gathered it was a plan about making a kid spy. In short, they are going to blackmail a kid, a fourteen years old kid, into working for them. They, or at least the leader, didn't care about the kid well being as long as he finished his mission. The kid uncle's dead, killed by an assasin in a spying job going to hell, and the kid was forced to finished it. Fortunately, all of it was still a plan. The mission that should make the uncle's dead is in five days time, apparently, they planned to made his car exploded, a jealous agent that envy the uncle will be given the job to push the red button when the assasinmade contact, and when the kid, who was trained by the uncle since he can walked, seaching for answer he would be directed to the agency. "

" That was really a long way into making a kid work for them, is there something special with the kid, beside the spy gene ? " Vincent ask.

" If there is, I don't know. But there was a mild negative emotion I catched from the agency leader, revenge maybe, and the kid father was also a spy, a very good one as far as I can see, so who knows" Sebastian answered, shrugging.

' Well, I was planning to get something for all of them to do, with some travelling I'm planning to do soon, and taking care a kid is as good as any, I guess. I will explain it later though.' Kou mused inwardly.

When the three gazed on Kou expectantly, he said calmly " I went shopping " making his three pets gaped, and he continue, " It was an expensive shop, that sold clothes. I met a charming and very sexy lady, and a rough looking man dressed as a driver standing behind her, who punch me in the stomach and than pretending to worry about his 'young master', me. In short, I was kidnapped " Kou endure his pets amusing act hearing his story, one asking of his health, one threatening to killed whoever dared to touched his master, and one clung into him tightly, did they really forget that he could destroy the whole world with a spell.

They calmed down in several minutes, and he changed Sirius position, who still clung into him tighter than usual, and resumed his story " While the punch didn't even made a scratch on me, I act it was hurting me really really bad, considering my fragile look, it was expected of me. They lead me into a black van, where I met a man that introduce himself as Nathan Ford, and he, and his group, kidnapped me because they needed my help. This group worked to provide justice for anyone that needed it, and somehow, one of their job before made the underground aware of them and made their jobs more difficult by interfering or just appear in crucial time. Their computer guy found many information about the one who sabotage them and even managed to captured one, but got nothing important from the guy, they only knew that the guy was from Sangue famiglia. It was a small famiglia that operated in America. They made a plan, than infilterate the famiglia, and threaten the boss to left them alone. Alas, it was not to be, it seems, a bigger fish than the little boss ordered him to annoyed the group more. After the third threat, Nathan gave up and they searched for more permanent solution. Making all the famiglia member go to jail would not amount to anything, the same with changing their base, the only way to got an answer was going to the one who ordered it. And all the digging they did pointed to the Vongola Outsider Advisor, no matter how great heir group were, it was no matched to Vongola, so they went to the second best, me. Well, that's what he told me, but the truth was a little more complicated, for him anyway. The truth was, I was the one who ordered the Sangue famiglia using Iemitsu name, I knew that sooner or later, Nathan and co will sought me out, and they will either threaten me or want my help. "

There was a light bulb appear on Sebastian, considering his habits with playing with human mind to make someone do what he wanted, he know that I wanted something from the group, and considering what I always want, he make an educated guess, " More money maker, Master ? " with an amused tone he asked, and in doing so enlightening the other two.

" Yes, more money maker, you would never have too much money " Kou declared brightly.

" Why them ? I mean, yes they could make a huge profit with their intelligent and skill, but so were many other groups and individuals " Vincent tilted his head slightly.

" Mostly because of the reputation and connection they made doing that kind of job. It's true compared to some the benefit of what they do was far less, but could they who make more cash than them said the same when they lost all their money, or when someone threaten them ? Doing what they do, also insured that they had allies, many people would willingly helped them when they in trouble, even their enemy would at least listen to them before deciding to reject their offer " Kou explained his reasoning to his pets, who nod in understanding.

" What would you do to them now ? " Sirius tugged Kou shirt a little to get his attention.

" I just marked them, make them my soldier, I would always know where they are, what they are doing, if they are doing something dangerous and need help and I can also transport them to me when I need them. After that I send them back to their base, the usual " Kou said easily, " And I finally decided to made a move for the Suoh bitchy old woman, just to making her brain dead and suffering in the most painful way, it would be long time before her death, I make sure of that " suddenly his eye twitch and he asked Sirius, his breath hitching almost unnoticeably " What do you think you are doing, Siri ? "

Sirius doesn't look at Kou, but Kou can feel that he is smirking, considering the way Sirius grind his hip into Kou, hard. And with that the other two dogpilled Kou and they wrestled together.

**Lemon ( **Including leather strap, paddle, ass slapping, biting, yoghurt and whips ).

The four stayed together in the bed after hours of sex, Sebastian efficiently change the bed sheet after they were done and they slept sounly, satisfied, warm and safe.

They awake one by one from a knock in the door, warning them that breakfast was ready, seeing the tiredness and lack of sleep, Kou decided they need to be more ready and cast a spell to refresh their body and mind, the three suddenly felt wide awake and aroused, and simultaneously attacking Kou with good morning kisses and blow jobs.

They finish their activity and bathing ( which done together resulting some wandering hands and more slapping and biting ) in a very impressive time, only two hours, right into a respectable time for breakfast, at ten o'clock. They didn't bother with formal clothes, opted to wearing shirts and jeans, considering they can change their appearance with a flick of their finger that point is moot already.

Breakfast was a quiet affair, they were playing footsie under the table which fortunately had long table cloth, and the dining table was only for four, so it is easy to do the game. That was until the head butler enter the room and announce that Suoh-san was waiting in the front room, with a ridiculous smile and a bouquet of red roses, big and expensive one. All four know that his mother, the harpy controlling bitch, admitted to the hospital last night because of brain failure, the news was all over the morning newspaper, not dead, just barely alive and will stay that way until someone decide to off her from this world and when she finally die she will go straight to hell under Sebastian control, where she will be tortured again until Kou give his next order, so is the benefit having the hell's ruler as your devoted pet.

The pets pouted cutely, their game cut abruptly but they get up and walked together with Kou to meet the elder Suoh, no doubt coming here to give his thanks, but if it looks like he was about show his gratitude by more forward manner, he will be getting his butt kicked by the three of them, no matter how straight he seemingly is, when it was about their master the straightest man will also want him, so it's better they kill the desire than kill everyone that interested with their master, less blood for them to clean.

They enter the room where Suoh waited and he express his gratitude flamboyantly, and if it's not because Vincent fingering his gun openly and Sirius glaring at him with so much dislike he would offer his body to Kou, Kou pheromones is that strong, enough to turn straight and faithful man to lust after him. Kou didn't need to look behind his shoulder at his pets, he already knew what they do, namely looking cruel and promising pain to whoever wanted a piece of their master. After ten minutes of Suoh trying to collect his bravery to at least kiss Kou in the lips and failed, he finally settle with kissing Kou knuckles and then say his final thanks before he say goodbye. One of the servant, who stand near the door the entire time, went to show the headmaster the way to the front door, all the while trying to hold his chuckle of amusement about the headmaster predicament, it was very funny sight watching him trying to flirt with Kou-sama.

The four of them retreat to the library, they need to finish their plan about what to do with many information that they collected for the past week, informations that they didn't expected to found.

In other note, it seems Anthony Stark finally finish his tool to escape, but he forced his cellmate to be the one who use it and essentially he commited suicide, no way in hell the kidnapper will let him go now, but Vincent order to not hurt him is still standing so the terrorist just throw him back to his cell and let him there. Kou wanted him so Vincent will make sure the man safe and healthy, as much as he can be when he was a prisoner.

" I think, the keyword of all that is 'forced'. He forced his cellmate into freedom, and he was not asking for rescue, either he want to die or he has a plan, seeing his condition I think it was the former than the latter, I recognise his expression, it was the one I wore right after the ministry threw me to the azkaban and they informed me I was right where I belong, after all I was a Black, so of course I automatically a scum of society and the world will be better of without people like me, and Azkaban will be where I spent the rest of my life. And I didn't doubt it, if Master didn't save me I would really spent my life there. " Sirius said cheerfully, wearing a very opposing expression with what he told them, making the three others simmering with rage, and promising some revenge on wizarding world, both Sirius original world and others alternate world, and why not, they have the power to do it and so much more, especially if Kou stony expression is any indication ( when Kou first pick Sirius up from Azkaban, he didn't have any uderstanding about emotion, thus he didn't grasped how much betrayal Sirius felt, but now when he finally understand, it would be very different story ).

" I have an announcements. First, I will not personally attend the school, my blood clone would. Second, we are going to adopt a couple of brats, the spy kid and that genius kid. You plucked the spy kid right after the uncle dead, and keep him here, make it as you wish. And for the genius one, you can either enter his life in his original childhood and start repair him from there, meaning some time travel, or just bring him to this time, meaning Anthony Stark would not exist, just make sure the brat blood father gave it all to the brat, create the excuse whatever you want. And three, I'm going to travel, to other world, you all know how to contact me in case of emergency though I can't really imagine what kind of emergency with all of your powers you can't attend by yourselves. I'm really bored here." The last comment was inteded to answer his three pets questioning pout, they were sad because from his order they knew none of them would follow him in his ' other world travelling'. So unfair.

" Make the Host club as profitable as possible, make all that rich brat indebted, gain blackmail, make the brat sold their body if that get us more wealth. Change all the payment with jewelry, precious stone, anything like that, paper money is different each world but things like that is worth approximately the same everywhere. Good bye then, love you all. "

" MAASTTTTTEERRRRR " the three screech simultaneously, seeing him disappear with just a wave, none of them can latched into him, too caught off guard and because Kou already hid his signature so none of them can search him.

With a defeated and slightly annoyed groan the three also disappear to follow his order and to inform their fellow pets and any others that need to know.

They can sense their master blood clone appear and settled in an apartment that was already prepared in order to fool the hosts and the whole school except the headmaster, the plan is to do almost the same as Haruhi would do when she become a host with some more entertaining action that would make Ouran school more in chaos than it should be.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: When I write this, I read the One Piece manga until it was revealed that Sanji is a noble, from the Vinsmoke family. And sorry, this story is definitely not following the canon.

\- ONE PIECE WORLD –

"Land ho, twenty minutes, yoi."

"We finally arrived at Raftel."

"Yeah, at the cost of almost all of our friends."

"We started together with hundreds, and now..."

"Reduced to twelve of us, how pitiful."

"Is it wrong that I wanted to kill that bastard Akainu and Kurohige all over again and piss on their massacred bodies?"

"We already did that, what's the point in doing that again? "

"My happiness, for one, yoi."

"I won't mind killing all bigoted marines and the nobles all over again."

"No comments on that, we all loved that memory."

We, the twelve of us, are what the world called the strongest in the world, period. After all, this crew comprises of former marines, former pirates, former sichibukais, and former revolutioners, and we really are the strongest in the world, devil fruit user or not.

After the war at marineford all factions lay low for two years, and an all out war happen at an island in the new world, it was announced by the world government as the last resort to maintain their 'justice', a corrupt one at that.

Winner take all, what a sweet offer, eh?

Right on dot, anyone who matters came together, and the final showdown was started.

But in the middle of the war, some key figure changed their affliation making the course of war changed drastically, from the favor of the marines to the sure victory of all the non-marines.

Quality versus quantity, became double quality versus half quantity.

Can even the hundreds survivor, the totals of both factions, from millions that came say that the war is worth it? Not a chance.

With the newfound freedom, the last of them figured with nothing to do and determined to not waste away their friends sacrifice, propose an alliance, to Raftel, to the One Piece.

If all else fail, they can say with pride that they, in the end, achieve the dream of many pirates, and secret dream of many others. Even if none of the survivor would acknowledge it, it was a hollow victory. What wouldn't they give to meet their loved ones once again if only to say proper goodbye ?

Blank face, we marched to the Final Island, to the last island where supposedly the ultimate treasure lay, only to found... nothing but a simple, small house.

From the look, it was the backyard, so are we supposed to enter from the other side, but there's only one path from the beach to here, and when we walk to the other side there's still no windows or door, not even a chimney.

That's when one of us see something strange, a board with 'welcome' carved in it embeded in front of us, in the left where we stand first, going in the direction of a dark forest which emitted animal howls, pained groan of humans, and many kind of unidentified sounds.

Considering we had seen no ship or prove of human trail before us, it's natural for us to point that this was clearly a trap, and maybe, this was why no one ever gloat that they ever reach one piece, or even some rumors of what one's would expect in here.

We're already here, what's the point on regretting it now?

Some torch were lighted, and we enter the forest, the road that guide us was clear, and we were all careful to not stray away from it. We encounter nothing alive, even with haki we detect no life around us even though the sounds still coming from all around us. Our watch died right when we enter the forest so we have no means to really determine time.

No sunlight can be seen, we just walked and walked, still staying alert, who knows what lay ahead, and we always say something and change of line positions, to make sure the last in the line would not be kidnapped and had a chance to atleast become slightly less in guard before they move to become the last in line again.

When the path become pitchfork shape, there's a board with a paper etched stand in front of us, it reads :

'To the reader of this announcement, I, the owner of this Island welcome you to my humble abode. Be aware that any path you chose will determine the welcome you will receive from me. Answer my question to determine which path suits you best :

The left path : you are satisfied with your life.

The middle path : you wanted more.

The right path : you want to re-do your live.

All path have consequences, think carefully before you choose or turn back, and no consequences will you gain.

Once you step foot in one path, the other two will be closed.

Sincerely,

I'

"Well, that's helpful."

"Did anyone can explain it, besides the obvious?."

"The writer asks us what we want from our life, wether we have no regrets, wanted something more with our lives, or we want to change our past."

"I veto the last one."

Choruses of 'aye's' followed.

"And why should we be granted that chance?"

"To save all our friends."

"To destroy the marine dictatorship sooner."

"To eat more meat."

"... Right path, then, and we would ever use the first two reason."

The one in the lead step in the right path and promptly disappear down, screaming, at first because he was surprised that soon turned into glee, apparently he step right into a giant spiral slide, five minutes later and he is still sliding. The second in line heave a sigh and follow the first one, no screaming involved. One by one they went down, with various expression, but mostly blank with a little smile.

They stop safely in a mat, big and soft, and made from a material that none of them recognize, and this finally prompt one of them to say something that they all see but reluctant to said it first.

"Guys, it's rainbow colour."

"Yes, and moving on it's own accord."

"Do you think this island is even weirder than normal, even with New World standard?"

"You think so? I tought it was only me, thank god."

"Guys, I sense a lot of water running a little while from here, but, I also smell alcohol, very very heavy."

"Alcohol pool?."

"Maybe, this place seems full of surprise."

"Do you think there's a buffet somewhere?"

"Why are you always thinking of food?"

"Because I'm always hungry, of course."

Not deigning that with an actual answer but a little scowl of annoyance, they move forward in line again.

Forward and forward, to the left, forward and to the right. Obeservation haki give no significant result, no live of any kind and... they enter a door, and promptly hit with a strong smell of alcohol.

An alcohol lake, weird, but not that weird after all they had seen weirder. Fortunately, there was a clear path cutting straight across the lake, or more acurately pools of different alcohols that from afar looks like a lake.

The path was just slightly over the alcohol, and wide enough for three medium sized man to walk together, the implication was clear, if you want to move more quickly, guard your alcoholic teammate.

Some of them really needed to be dragged while they desperately wanted to dive into the pool, and some flare their annoyance brightly, halting the one who want to dive to the opposite end of the path, white from fear, and they resumed their walked.

Some member who's smart enough fill their drinking bottle to the brim with the alcohol. They throw a smug grin to the one who stare longingly, not going to share, they are pirates after all, there's no such thing as former pirate, especially about limited treasure, such as the alcohol and what a high class it is.

When they started entering the dark forest, they knew the forest was strange, the rainbow and sentient mat was something they never encountered before, the alcohol pools was amazing, but a big, round roof cave made entirely of precious stones, many kind of stones, unbelieveable.

And a young woman, with perfect hour-glass body, long white curly hair and perfect round bouncing breasts standing in the middle of the cave, clad only in... nothing, also usually called nude, wearing a sultry smile, and walking erotically... not towards them, of course not, into a door in the back of the cave.

They look at the now revealed door, where the girl already disappear into and look at each other, decision was already made, no way they went out with nothing, not after the hope that flame inside them, the slight, almost impossible chance that they can re-do their past, to a better one.

Not because they wanted to see the girl again up close, of course not, they all are perfect gentlemen, they would never behave that unappropiately, even if most of them wearing a perverted grin and, is that a droll? Well, they say denial is still a gentlemen move, even if that denial is only voiced inside their heart. But the bulging member that make their pants suddenly feel like two numbers too small really say otherwise.

They walked through the door, some with major difficulty and a whimper of pain can be heard alternating from them, well who cares about perverts dilemma? Even if the only one not suferring was a woman and the gay ones.

They found themselves in a dining room with a round table made of pure diamond with jewels strewn about, full with delicious smelling food, and a rather girly looking boy sitting in one of the chair, sipping a cup of red liquid calmly. The perverts look around eagerly, searching for the sexy and nude girl, only to end up dissapointed, no one else but the boy is in the room.

The boy smirk slightly in amusement, but nod his head slightly, "Please have a seat and I will explain, the food are not poisoned, so feel free to eat it."

They warily arrange themselves, the strongest and the most competent of them positioned themselves right beside the boy, ready to take action if this situation proved to be a deadly trap.

"Let's begin with introduction, shall we? You may call me Kou, and if you still didn't realize this, this place, and essentially me, was not normal. What I can do usually will be considered as impossible, even by your standard. I will be answering your question as best I could, one by one, don't worry about any limitations, if I didn't want to answer I will say so. "

"If we choosed different path what kind of welcome would we receive?"

"The left path will bring you back right to the beach, the middle path will lead you to death trap and no way back."

"Where is One Piece? Or to be more acurate, what is One Piece? "

"Clever deduction, young lady. One Piece, as you know it, is the will of D, in the most broad answer. D itself is this dimention God, so in short one piece is some sort of a 'reward' for those who are able to enter this room, because it means you are worthy. "

" What's the nature of this reward? Something that big usually need some kind of equivalent exchange, nothing is ever free."

"It depends on the 'reward', the more impossible it is the more you need to pay it, but it also depends on me, if you catch my drift."

"Ah, I see. Are you the one mentioned in the hieroglyps? "

"My, you can read that thing? But no, D was the one who made that thing, and it's siblings. And it's just an impressive way to mess with human using an ancient language, the information about how to make the weapon is a bull, yes you can make something from that, if you can decipher that mess, but nothing dangerous will come, and half the mentioned ingredients couldn't be found in this entire planet. "

"How many of the 'reward ' will you give us, if I may ask?"

" If you please me "

" ... That's the end of my question for now. "

All that question was asked by the sole woman in the group, who are the most intelligent one among them. The others only stay quiet and watch the strange boy answering all the question, they finally pay attention at the summarize version of the conversation, basically it boil down to the boy, who apparently a very ancient boy with delusion or truly, honestly, a God. One that will give a reward to people that manage to arrived in this room, and that reward or rewards and their price depend on the deal they are willing to make with the God.

"Let's say we believe all that, what kind of thing God would want from a mortal?"

"Then answer this, what kind of thing a being like me, who is older than humanity, lived alone in here, would want?"

"... Entertainment."

"Oh my, and for that I will grant you one wish for free, no matter how long and impossible it is. Use it well my dear, I'm sure with your brain you can make the most of it, and with many loopholes you discovered from this conversation, all your problem and more can be packed in there."

" ... That was very generous of you, I will try to make it the best wish I can be,... "

" Kou, my dear. "

" ... Kou-sama. "

"Well, that's better at least. Next question?"

"If you're really that bored, why didn't you went outside?"

"Ah, there was a rather embarassing reason for that. See, originally I'm not from this dimension and only came here for some adventure, but somehow, unintentionally, mind you, I absorb this world God, D. And a little rule that I was unaware of was I can't leave this island until someone have a blessing from me.

I can over-powered this limitation-rule-chain, but seeing I can just appear into this time, meaning I arrive just a few minutes before you all, I figured why spent my energy uselessly when I can make it worthwhile. Besides, I do need to erase the existance of one piece so no one will come here expecting to find it. "

All this make some of their question answered and they finally focused to the one free wish they had, some munching finally happen, they can't ignore the heavenly smell any longer, and look at the woman for what they should wish for.

"The only thing we want are our dead comrades, but if we wish for them to come back to life now, it would not without severe consequences, the most fatal one is they are not ours, sure they essentially the same, but after all the mourning we do, will change our memories of the real them. I'm not sure we will see them as 'good' as in our memories, and we will grow resentful. This is psychology thing, basically we would compare the revive one with the older one, and that was not a good thing."

"So we went with re-do our past?"

"And like the warning said, there would be another consequences with that, namely can we act normal when faced with our dead comrade, the one without any memory of us? It was easy to say yes, now, but how can you be sure? And in that matter, can you stand without changing anything until the right time appear?

Even if we wish to have our knowledge and power now in the past, we can't explain how we achieved all of that. We can't change much or our knowledge will be rendered useless, and we change to little we will only have more regrets-"

"Or we can wish to have the memories of our allies to be restored, within reason of course, there is no need to tell the whole world this miracle chance, and the more in the know no matter how trusted, would rise the chance to be spilled over." A man interrupted, yawning.

"And we can make an alliances, so we can protect each other better."

"We can ask for power over time, like stopping time inside a limited area, so we can have more times to... whatever we want to do, like planning, or, or something."

"How about something that are not perverted in any way? But yes, that was a good idea, actually."

"Don't pout, you know it's true, after all you contributed to your revolutionary army by writing porn. And you can stop laughing, you one-arm drunkard, everyone know you are only sober when fighting, and even that was not entirely."

"True that. Back to the 'reward', isn't that kind of thing can be classified as playing god? We're essentially changing peoples live, not only ours, even if it is unintentionally."

They turn to the God, and seeing his amused smile conclude that it was, well, okay? Alright then.

"Alright, so the first major thing is the battle of the marineford-"

"No, the first thing is killing Teach, completely a must."

"Agree. And then we demolished the shitty nobles and the shitty marine?"

"Or we can make the nobles our playtoy and slaves, in private of course and the corrupt marine can be..."

"Fish food, yoi ?"

"Last option. Find something more useful and amusing, for us, that is."

"Sold to the highest bidder? And save the one we want. I personally had some interest on several individual, especially the beautiful one."

"Woman, you scare even me. Wipe that sadistic smirk, will you?"

"Now onto the one we need to inform about this. If we want the most beneficial alliances, it would be Whitebeard."

"That's a good idea. It would solve our problem with Teach and later on, Ace excecution. That doesn't mean the fossil of marines would not try anything again, so we need to keep an eye on Ace, they would be aware of his heritage as the pirate king son's sooner or later after all."

"And if we kill all the fossils and revamped the entire marine? I'm still in a rather high position at that point of time and we could always positioned some puppet in the position of power."

"Or better yet, we control the fossils, no need to bother with changing the already known face, it would only cause someone to start sniffing around."

"True, true. What's next?"

"Kill any scum. The dangerous and intentional one."

"Still sore about that accident?"

"I tell you it was not an accident. Now that I can prevent that I will kill anyone that would make the order."

"By yourself? I think not. You will get back-up, don't know who, but you're not going alone."

"What a mother-hen of you."

"Better be prepared than dead. You can't enjoy your reward if you are dead after all."

"I think that's all. Now, how to phrase it?"

"No need. I uderstand the gist of what you want. And I give you permission to mess with this world as you like. And for additional wish, I'm willing to granted it for some minor deal."

"Like?"

"Give me something to work on."

"If we want to eat a specific power of a devil fruit that we didn't know existed or not?"

"That I can do. What else?"

"Can you alter our inteligence? Like making us have more tactical, logical mind? Patience, focus?"

"Not terribly difficult."

"The payment?"

"Don't worry about that, you already pay for this wish unknowingly. Now, the devil fruit you wanted will appear in front of you when you regain your memory. If you already ate one,you will changed to normal human again. Now I'm going to send you back. Good luck and give me some entertainment."

A bright light flash inside the room and the only one left inside is only Kou, whose wicked laugh can be heard all over the island, truly, humans were so easy to manipulate, even the smartest of them can't deduce the wrongness of that 'reward'.

All information Kou gave them was not entirely false, but they never specified their reward, and that give him loophole to screw them. No one ever say that a God will always fulfill their words, the mortal should have been more careful with their wording, but now it's too late for them.

He was truthful when he said he was bound here until he gave a blessing to a mortal, and now he already done so, he was free to do anything he want, no more rules to restrict him. The original God of this world create a rule to restrict his, and his successor, abilty to interact with the world directly, but all that rules didn't affect Kou in the slightest, what with him stronger than the original God, but he arrived right in the same time when the twelve also step in the beach, why not messed with them a little?

Kou twisted their word a little, they would get their friends back and the devil fruit they want will appear in front of them when they regain their memories, if it's so happen they regain their memories in the body of their alternate self, a few minutes before they would die, it was not Kou fault, wasn't it? Most of them could save themselves anyway, if not, well, that's their luck.

He only stop laughing when he sense a pair of slender arms circled his neck from behind, indicating the presence of the guide he made for them when he first arrived in this island, how he loved messing with mortals, their expression when seeing his pet was so amusing. He made his pet on a whim, he can just conjure a permanent mortal girl, completely human, but where's the fun it that?

He created a kitsune, and then fed it love-love fruit with some major power boost, making the fruit power stronger evn in their base form.

"What are you doing pet?"

There was no answer coming from him (the kitsune preferred body is male because Kou only do sex with a male, and the kitsune was created by Kou thus know that little fact), but a tongue snaked into Kou ear answered that question clear enough. The room changed to fit Kou need, from a dining room into a bedroom, with a large bed.

**Lemon**

Kou put his hand on top of his pet head, petting it. He was satisfied with the sex, the long, bloody and brutal sex. He looked at his pet in his lap, slowly healing itself in it's fox form, it changed back to it's animal form five days after they started, too wounded to continue. Around them various sex toy (caked on blood, semen, shit, and who knows what else) was sprawled, the air smell of sweat, sex and blood.

His pet-turned-comrade/friend in the other world thought he had changed, but in truth he played them like a fools, he only perfected his 'emotional' mask to make them easier to manipulate. Sure it looks like they were free to do whatever they please, but they forget that Kou was a God, not many can beat him in anything, be it raw power, skill and especially not in mind game. In short, he still didn't give a fuck on others.

'Maybe I was too rough? Nah, who cares.' Kou mused silently, 'Now is a good time as any to start my plan to mess with this world, my fucking personal playground.'

Kou clicked his tongue twice, and with a red flash, he was gone.

And with that the world turn back, roll over and fall forward, spinning wildly before calming down.

The fate of the world will never be the same again.

**New World, somewhere**

Ace bite his lips, he was nervous, very very nervous. He knows for sure that it was not reasonable or even a sane act for one man (a boy really) to challenge a ship full of pirates, worse, if that someone is a person that you know well... like your brother, no matter how ridiculously strong they are (and wasn't that weird, his younger brother suddenly become so strong a few years ago, and, well, violent? As well as protective).

He pouted, and it was definitely not his fault that he got caught by enemies! They have sea stone! So there!

Well, maybe, uh, okay it might be his own fault, but they didn't need to always reminding him of that fact, he was not the only one caught and taken hostage after all. And they rescue themselves, so it was alright.

And that was what led to this situation.

That situation is when his brother, his younger, mostly harmless and dumb looking kid brother that somehow heard about that little... accident (that he was almost caught by the marines, again, two days ago). And decided he was not safe with his crew, so...

But it was not a good reason to declare he was taking his older brother out of his crew unworthy hand! Right in front of said crew!

Considering he is the captain of said crew...

There go his three crew members. And he got a new human shape holes on his wall.

Yeap, his kid brother can kick his ass, never mind his crew, which are not that strong to begin with. They would be lucky if his brother feel mercy on them, or more probably got bored with them and then leave them alone somewhat intact, preferably still alive.

He's not fussy, they being alive and whole when his already pissed younger brother arrive and then they arrogantly told him he had no right on talking with their captain? Probably like asking his asshole grandpa to retired from the marines and become pirates, serving under Whitebeard. Never going to happen.

"So, calm down enough to talk to me?" Ace asked calmly, used to the younger boy habit on taking his anger on unsuspecting... people. Preferably the source of his anger or assholes that stood near him. And sometimes his own brothers, though he was not that brutal on them. Hey, broken bones are better than crushed eye, it was not permanent at least, and you can't get a new eyeball or a lung after all.

When the boy look at him and give him a very big and very obvious fake smile with murderous intent shone brightly in his eyes, he raised his hand and gesture to him to go on, he's not going to save his remaining crew member, they brought this on themselves. And no, he didn't feel his crew betrayed stare, or hear their scream, even though it was very loud. Nope. Nada. Nyet. He didn't take them as his crew because he is kind after all, but because he needed their skill, and now that his kid brother claimed he's going to take him away... oh well.

He needs to pack. And while he have no things that he treasures, he do knows some valuable things that belongs to his former crews. It's not like they would care about their belongings when they were dying (they might not survive in the end after all considering his brother is unpredictable and not just slightly insane). It all depends on where his brother wants him to go though. Hey, if he had no place to keep it, he need to pack lightly.

He can protest that, true, but in the end he would go along with his plan, whatever it is, just to make his little brother happy. He didn't want to see his brother sad or dissapointed, ever, so if it means going with whatever crazies he plans, then he would do so. And he obviously did not have a brother complex, shut up Sabo.

"Ace." A familiar low and rough voice called his name, making him came out from his mental rant. He focused his attention to the other boy, noticing the concern in those black eyes making him feel warm somehow, but he brush it aside, he can think about it later. Or never.

"Hey." He smiled, making his younger brother lips quirk up a bit before it went back to his emotionless mask. This was one of the changes that he really hate, Luffy should have smiled more, not like a brick wall like this.

He wants him to be happy, but he didn't know how. He also didn't know why he become like this. No one changed in the course of one night, it was just impossible. But the proof stand in front of his eyes, and no matter how much he changes, Luffy is Luffy. And Luffy is his. No matter what. Anyone dare said otherwise will be roasted to carcoal by yours truly.

The other boy's eyes soften, "Go pack whatever you want. We're going to one of my ship. And meet my crew if you want to. But be warned, none of them is normal."

Ace looked at his brother, surprise, because since he had his first crew member (about 4 or five years ago, and why would 11 years old have a crew anyway, though he called them his friends), never once he offered to take his brothers to them. Sure he talked about them, but it was never about them themselves, it was just what they were doing, where they were, some funny things that they said or did, but not their personality, past or even their name. So for now of all time he wants his brother to meet him...

"Luffy, what's going on?" He asked him seriously.

The boy (in age only) looked at Ace, before answering him, "I have a meeting with someone important, and if it goes wrong, you will be a target. I don't think it will, but better be safe, hence you're meeting my crew now, cause you will stay with them when I'm gone."

Ah. That make sense. And in Luffy speak, important means strong, but not necessarilly bad people. So he nod, because that will make Luffy happy. Ok, so he have a brother complex, a small one, but he do have it.

"And after that? Where I'm going?"

Luffy looks at him strangely, "With me of course. You are not going with an incompetent crew again if I can help it. Until you found a crew that I approved that is, in which I'll let you go. Probably."

Ace was stunned, before he grinned and laughed, so typical of his brother.

Still laughing, he went to the cabins, collecting a few of his favourite clothes along with some things belong to his former crew members that interest him. And the valuable things too, including a devil fruit, that one was really a surprise, evil looking weapons, interesting books, some odd things and some interesting masks (he didn't know what they are, but he can feel... something on them). He stuffed all of them on his backpack hurriedly, before running back out to the deck, where Luffy is waiting for him.

Luffy smile at him when he saw him, soft and caring, not wild, crazy, cruel and insane like five minutes ago, making Ace exhaled in relief.

He nod at his brother, signaling he was ready to go. Luffy got up from his leaning and walked towards his brother, and putting one hand on his shoulder lightly.

One moment they were in Ace ship, the next they were in a big, unfamiliar, and very unique ship.

Wobbling slightly and a little disoriented, Ace clutched into Luffy tightly, but he was alright after a few moment. He really did not expect his brother can teleport, and it was a strange experience, not bad, just surprising.

He looks at his surrounding before looking at Luffy, that was quiet since they arrive here, not that he usually talk much. His brother was not looking at his face though, but at his hand, which is still clutching his shirt tightly, and comfortably.

Ace did not squaked like a little girl. He really didn't. He just turn a bit red like a teenager girl meeting her crush. Luffy just looked amused. That little bastard.

"Let's meet some of my crew, alright?" Luffy said smoothly, without a hint of amusement seen in his eyes, though Ace knows for sure Luffy is amused, that little shit.

Luffy brought Ace into a kitchen, where a blond man in a suit was cooking something that smell heavenly, making both of them droll a little.

The man didn't turn back, "Lunch in thirty minutes, boss. Go bother the others."

Both of them went out quietly. Ace whispered, "Habits or Haki?"

"Habits." A voice came from above them, but when he looked up, he didn't see anyone.

"Ah, that's one of my swordmens. You'll see him later in lunch."

"Why not now?" Ace asked curiously.

"The same reason we are not going to see my librarian, my shipwright, one of my doctor and my musician." Luffy answered easily.

"And that left..." Ace look at Luffy expectantly.

"My navigator. And my other doctor."

"Is that all of them?"

"Nah. Some of them is in the land, doing whatever they want. This is near mock town after all." Luffy smirked.

"What are you doing in here?" Mock Town is famous of its wanna-be pirates, and where a fight happening every damn minute for any real or made slight is not only expected but the norm.

"I heard something about sky island, and fortunately our log pose is pointing up. Very lucky of us, eh?" seeing his smirk, Ace is not sure if it's luck or just Luffy making it up. He had no doubt that sky island exist, he just doubt his little brother log pose really pointed up. He knows Luffy, it's more probable that he heard a rumor and pouted/ordered at his crew to go there. The log pose is just an excuse.

Clearly Ace disbelief at that statement is plain to see because Luffy just smiled sheepishly, before rather forcefully changed the topic, "Let's meet my navigator, shall we? And he is a bear, just so you know."

"Alright."

"And my doctor is a former noble. He ate heal-heal fruit, so he really didn't know how to heal anyone normally. Remember that."

Ace tensed. How could someone be a former noble? No one would be willing to throw away that position.

"His father was an idiot and dead, his mother was dead because of sickness. His older brother? I made him my prisoner a few years ago until I bartered him away. He is probably end up as a pet now somewhere, alive but lives as a slave."

"Why would you do that to him?" Ace was a little horified at that. But he also know Luffy, the boy might seems like a insane psycopath sometimes, but he have a reason for everything he do.

"Well, the man basically did a hostile take over of a kingdom in new world a few years after I get my doctor, succeded, and sold weapons to rebels and other pirates, kidnapping and essentially selling slaves in his own action houses, doing human experiments on childrens. Need I continue?" Luffy said flatly.

Ace rapidly shooked his head, his face pale. That-that was truly vile. And the man- "Are you really sure he is a slave now? And has no chance of escaping?"

Luffy smirk briefly, "I'm sure. If somehow, by a miracle, he manage to escape, I would hear it."

Ace nodded.

"So be tactful and don't show pity on my doctor. And don't ask about his past or why he's dressed like that."

Ace nodded again.

"But let me tell you, Rosi can be a mean mean bastard if you didn't follow his order. And he can do the surly aristocrat bastard 'follow-my-order-or-else' really well."

Ace perked up, something is weird in that statement, "His name is Rosi?"

"Well, his fullname is Donquixote Rosinante, but we called him Rosi. He doesn't mind. Or if he is he never said so or do anything about it." Luffy explained.

Ace nodded, "And we are meeting him now?"

"And my navigator, Bepo. They often spend time together, if only because Bepo is warm, soft and cuddly. And Rosi likes something cuddly." Luffy voice is fond, he really liked his crew.

"Anyone with bounty?" Ace asked curiously, wondering if he knew them.

"They are known, yes, but no bounty, yet. My cook, Sanji, was formerly a head chef in Baratie restaurant and also a former noble. Zoro is a former pirate hunter. Aokiji is a former marine vice-admiral." He listed.

"What a strange crew, little brother. Former vice-admiral? How did you get him?" Ace asked incredulously, he knows about Aokiji, who pirates worth their salt didn't?

"I beat him. And made my ideology his. After that he followed me, and never leave since. Though officially, none of them is my crew. I'm not a pirate after all."

Ace falter a little, "Then what are you, if not a pirate?"

"A traveler." Was the flat response.

"You're only technically a traveler because you did not have a flag and-"

"And a bounty. Correct." Smirks.

"Sneaky. So when you finally get a bounty?" Ace was amused.

"Then I'll announce my pirate status." Luffy said easily, making Ace snort. That would make their granfather _happy_, he's sure, happy enough to throw a party. A goddamn hunting party.

Luffy opened a door that lead to the infirmary, where a bear and a long haired, scowling man sit together drinking tea. Ace fought to keep his eyes not looking at the man, and he also wouldn't comment of the fact that there is a naked man sitting there without care drinking tea with a talking bear. Naked man. And talking bear. This is my life now, Ace reminded himself, until he found a new crew at least.

"Oh Captain, do you want tea? And your guest too, captain." A high-pitched voice came from the bear, who is also a navigator, he shakes his head, how would that work?

The naked man lazily looked at the newcomers with a half lidded eyes, his eyes stopping on Ace, scrutinizing him.

"No, Bepo, thank you. This is my brother Ace." Luffy said calmly, but the three heard his warning, no one will hurting their captain brother's. "And put some clothes Rosi, we're going to the town."

"Why?" the bear asked cutely, Ace wanted to cuddle him.

"I need a stress relief. And sake. And maybe a few whores." Luffy said bluntly, not noticing Ace crumpled exspression behind him. But Rosi noticed and would tell his captain about it later though he doubt his captain really didn't know about his brother crush.

"Have fun captain." The bear wave cheerily.

"Oh I will." Luffy smirked deviously, his eyes dark. Rosi blinked, it seems his captain knows, and have a plan... he chuckled silently, the older brother would be happy that his feeling is returned, though would he be happy with Luffy _attention_ remain to be seen, their captain is possesive, insane bastard after all. Who knows what his definition of care or love is.

He wish the boy luck while shuddering when remembering what happen to Luffy so called _lovers_ throughout the years. They didn't leave as pretty as they come, that's for sure. But maybe, there would be difference between lust and love. He hopes so.

"Bepo, do you-"

"No captain." The bear shakes his head.

Luffy sighed. "Come on then. Do you want to go with me Ace?"

Ace forced a smile, "Actually, I'm a little tired."

"Bepo will show you your room. The red one, Bepo."

Bepo blinked. The red one? But that was... oh. He nodded. It's not his business.

Luffy and Rosi walked from where their ship was to the town silently, before Rosi break their silence, "So you planned to claim your brother?"

Luffy spare him a glance but not saying anything. But a sudden onslaught of haki make the next sentence died on Rosi mouth, Luffy rarely use haki on his allies unless to make them know that he was displease, so Rosi clamp his mouth shut, he didn't want to make his captain angry, especially when it concerns something that he knew nothing about.

"Let's go inside this one." Luffy pointed into one of the bar that was rather full with unwashed and unmannered pirates, and proceed to the bartender. Within minutes, Rosi and his captain were in the middle of the bar fight, though calling it a fight was a bit...

Well, the fight finished in 2 minutes flat, it only last that long because Luffy was feeling lazy and only used his devil fruit abilty to fight, not even a drop of his Haki. Some would say he was cocky, but those who know him will say it was way overkill. A man with a reputation like his, against no-named pirates with no real skill and get this far because of luck? May they rest in _pieces_.

"Sake." Luffy informed the petrified bartender who then hurriedly supplied the scary unknown pirates with sake. That's right, Luffy do have a rather high bounty, but with no picture in the bounty poster, he was practically unknown, the government didn't even know his real name, they just know his deed and that's why he have a tittle from the governments, they can't call him the man who did this and that after all, and a bounty, not that many know it was him.

After he finally get his sake, he gulped it down before signaling he wants more. 10 bottles later he put a large amount of cash, enough to cover the destruction of the bar and the sake, and walk out of the bar, ignoring the unconscious and groaning mess in the floor, followed by Rosi.

"You get your stress relief and sake. Now what?" Rosi asked his captain.

"I'm going back to the ship. And fuck my brother if he's willing with no string attached." Luffy replied dismissively.

Rosi bite his tongue to stop saying something that would earn him a beating, but his captain seems to know what he wants to say.

"I care about him, that's enough for now. We have our own dream to follow, and something like relationship would only distarct us. Besides, I have someone in mind that might make him fall in love, for real, not just a crush like what he have for me now."

While it sounds reasonable, the doctor was not sure it would be that simple in reality especially when he can guess what his captain is not saying. Luffy seems to forget that Ace is as stubborn as him, that plan would either end up with them all being happy or just plain disaster.

Either way, it would make the crew entertained for as long as it last but they would intervene if it seems it would end up bad. Angry captain they can handle, sad or distress? Nope. Well they can supply him booze as much as he wants, but that's it.

"Goodnight captain." He would tell the others about this.

"Ah."

Luffy slowly gather his thoughts. After taking over this boy body years ago, Kou was prepared to go around having fun without cares, but all that changed when he met his 'brothers'. Not by blood but by choice.

They always worried about him, they also accept his weird habit and changes, and while they are not stupid, they also know if they pushed too hard, their little brother will not take it well and be angry at them, or worse, he can go away from them, so they didn't asked. Along the way he becomes rather fond of them, with their protectiveness, and the fact they litle by litle fell in love with him.

Unfortunately, fond or not, Kou likes to play with the mortals, likes to make them his slaves, just because. There's no real reason why he do anything, besides for his amusement.

He opened his bedroom door, a place that he rarely used and where he told Bepo to place Ace in. He looks at Ace sleeping face and smirked, it seems his narcolepsy happened again, seeing his odd sleeping position.

He make Ace float gently and put him on the bed before taking off both of their clothes, making them as naked as they can be. He lay down in the bed and hug Ace to his chest loosely. Maybe they would have sex when Ace wakes up.

The next morning Ace woke up slowly when his pillow moves, he let out a displease groan before it hit him, a pillow can't move. He opened his eyes and was met by his brother amused eyes. And something nudged him... below. He fainted.

Luffy smirked and wake up his brother again with a blow job. Why not?

Ace woke up five minutes since he started the blow job, and they do it until Ace came three times. And him once. He picked Ace up and carry him like a princess to the bathroom, they need to clean up after having fun.

Luffy lead Ace to the kitchen, where they would have their meal. "Morning Sanji."

"Captain. Guest. You didn't eat dinner yesterday." The blonde commented idly.

"Yeah, sorry. I ate in the town."

The blonde narrowed his eye, and put a bowl of salad in front of him. A bowl full of lettuce, carrot and cucumber only, not even a mayonaisse. He looked flatly at Sanji that have the gal to smile innocently at him.

"No. Way."

"What's that I heard shitty captain? You also want salad for dinner? Shame, I planned to make barbeque, you know, but if you insist..."

The others laughed at this byplay, except Luffy, who after a few seconds smiles a little, "Ah, no need. I'm going with Zoro for a drink tonight, as his birthday present. I promised him sake after all."

"Oh burnnnnn." One of the woman that Ace didn't know giggled, while the blond cook glared at his little brother, his eye twitching. The cook inhaled his smoke deeply before letting it out and then looked at a green haired man that was drinking in the corner, "Is that so?"

When the man didn't answer the cook exploded and attacked the man, which is ignored by the others, they act like this was a regular things that happen all the time.

Luffy picked a plate full of food near where Sanji stood before, replacing it with his bowl of salad.

They eat peacefully, chatting with each other, ignoring the two fighting who still doesn't finished even until they left the kitchen.

When Luffy led Ace back into their room, Ace hesitantly asked, "So, you and Zoro..."

"He's Sanji's lover. And they are in love with each other, besides, Zoro is not my type."

Ace looked relieved at that. So he still have a chance. "What are we going to do now?"

"I'm going to call someone, well two someone. You can listen too, one of them would be your future crew if you want." That caught Ace attention, but he know Luffy won't tell him who they are so he didn't bother asking, he would know soon enough.

.


End file.
